Family
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [TRADUCTION] - La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

Cette histoire comporte onze chapitres, et je posterais tous les dimanches !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Qui est-ce qui monte à bord ? » demanda Spock.

Jim haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Même Pike ne m'a rien dit cette fois. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi enverraient-ils quelqu'un sur le vaisseau amiral de Starfleet sans dire qui au Capitaine ? » protesta Leonard.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé, Bones. »

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle de téléportation, où Scotty attendait aux contrôles. « Elle est prête à la téléportation, Capitaine. »

« Téléportez-la à bord, Scotty. » ordonna Jim en se redressant.

« Eh bien, au moins on connaît son genre. » marmonna Leonard. Il tira sur le col de son uniforme, essayant de ne pas être irrité de la facilité avec laquelle le gobelin semblait professionnel. Il eut seulement à attendre quelques minutes avant que les lumières blanches du téléporteur prennent forme en une silhouette d'une femme d'âge mûr, mais alors que la silhouette se faisait plus claire, il ne fit que devenir plus confus.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui tiraient sur le gris. Ses yeux étaient bruns, mais leur forme semblait incroyablement familière. En fait, c'était la façon dont elle se comportait – grande, confiante, mais semblant sur la défensive. En la voyant, Jim se raidit, ses pieds se déplaçant d'eux-mêmes vers la porte, une douleur horriblement familière passant dans ses yeux bleus brillants – et soudainement, Leonard sût qui elle était.

« Donc c'est pour cela que Pike ne m'a pas dit qui tu étais. » déduisit Jim froidement. « Il savait que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé monter sur mon vaisseau. »

Une lueur de peine traversa ses yeux. « Jim… »

« Capitaine. » la coupa-t-il.

« Cela fait des années, mon ché – »

« Tu ne vas _pas_ m'appeler comme ça. Je le souhaitais quand j'avais cinq ans, mais plus maintenant. »

Jamais, _jamais_ Leonard n'avait entendu Jim parler si froidement. Pas même avec Khan, pas même avec quelqu'un qui l'avait insulté ou qui avait insulté un de ses proches. Il y avait toujours des émotions dans sa voix, peu importe combien elles étaient enfouis, peu importe combien il essayait de ne pas s'en soucier… Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Sa voix n'était que froideur pure, et c'était _mauvais_ à tellement de niveaux.

« Écoute, Jim, je sais que je ne suis guère la meilleure mère – »

« La meilleure ? Tu _n'étais pas_ une mère. Tu me regardais à peine. Tu n'étais jamais à la maison. Tu… Tu m'as laissé avec _lui_. Tu m'as envoyé _là-bas_. »

Maintenant il y avait des émotions. Colère, sentiment d'abandon, peine… terreur. Le cœur de Leonard sombra. Jim avait finalement appris à faire confiance à nouveau, à partager son fardeau avec son équipage, sa famille – et toutes les émotions qu'il avait finalement laissées derrière était à présent en train de remonter à la surface. Et qu'est-ce que « lui » et « là-bas » voulaient dire ?

« Je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez – »

Jim fit un pas en avant, ses poings se serrant de chaque côté de son corps. « Tu n'as même pas essayé ! » cria-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu m'as envoyé au loin, ce qui est plutôt pathétique en considérant ce qui est arrivé ! Pas un mot, _rien_ , en _seize ans_. »

« J'ai une semaine pour réparer ça. » proposa-t-elle calmement.

« Pas si je ne te vois pas. » rétorqua Jim, sa voix redevenant froide. « Spock, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. Le tour, les quartiers, le mess, peu importe. Et gardez-là loin de moi. »

Sans rien ajouter, Jim tourna les talons et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Leonard partagea un regard impuissant avec Scotty pendant que Spock restait dans un silence stupéfait, probablement dépassé par ce nouveau niveau de relations humaines illogiques. Leonard évalua la femme restée sur les plots, notant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi navrée qu'il l'avait escompté – il savait qu'il serait dévasté si Joanna lui avait dit quelque chose de vaguement similaire. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air indifférente, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier assez.

Spock retrouva sa voix en premier. « Winona Kirk, je présume ? »

Elle fit un sourire qui était à la fois navré et amer. « Swan. J'ai laissé tomber Kirk il y a des années. »

« C'était avant ou après que vous ne blessiez Jim ? » claqua Leonard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais il suivit Jim avant qu'elle ne puisse.

-LLAP-

Spock regarda McCoy partir, probablement pour poursuivre Jim. Swan eu l'air effondrée, mais seulement momentanément – comme son fils, il semblerait qu'elle ait la faculté de prétendre que rien ne l'affectait. Elle descendit des plots, son expression redevenue professionnelle. Elle leva sa main dans un salut traditionnel Vulcain que Spock retourna avec une demi-seconde de retard.

« Commander Spock, j'imagine ? »

« Correct. » confirma Spock, remettant ses mains derrière son dos. « Où voudriez-vous aller en premier ? »

Elle considéra la question un moment. « Mes quartiers, je vous prie. J'ai besoin de… rassembler mes pensées. »

« Bien sûr. Par ici. » Spock fit exprès de prendre le chemin opposé à McCoy et Jim. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris l'hostilité que Jim avait montrée à sa mère, il savait qu'il avait reçu un ordre, et il allait le suivre – pour l'instant.

« Chris m'a dit que vous et Jim êtes plutôt proches. » entama Swan après un moment.

Spock hocha la tête avec raideur.

« Je suppose qu'on ne se connaît pas assez bien pour que je vous demande une faveur, mais il est mon fils, et je veux connaître l'homme qu'il est devenu. J'ai juste… Je ne peux pas faire ça seule. J'ai perdu sa confiance il y a longtemps. »

Spock ne pouvait détecter aucun mensonge dans son ton ou son langage corporel, mais la façon dont Jim avait réagi… « Vous savez que je ne peux rien garantir. »

« Je sais. Vous pourriez juste essayer ? »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. « Je ne sais pas ce que l'Amiral Pike vous a dit, mais Jim a fait de l'Enterprise sa maison. Il est satisfait ici, malgré un début difficile. Si je trouve cela convenable, je ferais ce que vous demandez, mais je ne permettrais pas que quelque chose ruine ce qu'il a accompli, même si cet obstacle est sa propre mère. Est-ce clair ? »

Il était certain de n'avoir rien dit d'amusant, mais elle sourit quand même. « Chris a dit que vous seriez incroyablement protecteur. Oui, Commander, vous avez rendu les choses clairs. »

Spock attendit un peu avant d'acquiescer. « Nous sommes arrivés à vos quartiers, Mme Swan. »

« Merci, Commander. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, contactez le Lieutenant Uhura – elle enverra le membre d'équipage approprié. »

Elle acquiesça et disparut dans ses quartiers. Spock, techniquement plus en service pour encore une heure et vingt minutes, partit à la recherche de Jim.

-LLAP-

Leonard réussi à trouver Jim après quelques minutes, le localisant dans le salon d'observation privée. Il était recroquevillé contre le mur, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour d'eux, sa main libre tenant un verre de bière. Il continua de regarder les étoiles, mais il n'avait pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir que Leonard était arrivé derrière lui.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » grinça-t-il.

« Tu regardes toujours les étoiles quand ton enfance est mentionnée. J'ai vécu avec toi à l'Académie et sur le vaisseau, pour un total de six ans, Jim – je pense que je connais tes habitudes, maintenant. »

Jim avala plusieurs gorgées de sa bière. « Magnifique. »

Leonard s'installa sur le sol à ses côtés. « Je suis trop vieux pour ça. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu n'as que 35 ans, Bones. »

« Eh bien, je t'ai gardé en forme pendant six ans. »

Jim grogna. « Vrai. »

Leonard prit une lampée de la bière de Jim, ignorant les protestations du gamin. « Je voulais être sûr qu'elle n'était pas trop forte, parce que tu dois travailler dans une heure. »

Jim la récupéra. « Je sais. Je peux rester en paix jusque-là ? »

« Nope. »

« Bones – »

« Jim, on va traverser ça. Tu n'es pas seul, et on veut seulement t'aider à surmonter ton passé, spécialement quand il te revient en pleine face comme ça. »

« Je ne vois pas de 'on'. »

« Tu sais que le gobelin sera là une fois qu'il aura suivi tes ordres. Il est plus humain qu'il ne l'admet – tout comme toi. »

Jim le regarde comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. « Je suis pleinement humain. »

Leonard résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Jim. Tout le monde à ses squelettes dans son placard, leurs propres démons à affronter. Je sais que tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, et on t'aidera autant qu'on le pourra, mais tu dois nous laisser faire. »

Jim secoua la tête. « Pas cette fois. » murmura-t-il.

Leonard récupéra son verre, le déposant plus loin. Jim ne protesta pas. « On sait que ton passé est mauvais, mais le premier pas pour le surmonter est d'admettre que c'est arrivé. C'est comme ça que tu t'es sorti de ton attaque de panique après ta mort, tu te souviens ? »

« Je ne veux pas me souvenir. » claqua Jim, mais c'était presque une plainte. « Et tu ne veux pas savoir. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. « Au contraire, Jim. »

Jim grogna. « Je te l'avais dit. » annonça triomphalement Leonard. Le Capitaine et le Premier Officier braquèrent tous les deux leurs regards sur lui, il fit donc en sorte de cacher sa satisfaction.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas. » insista Jim.

« Nous en avons besoin pour t'aider à le surmonter. » rétorqua Spock. Il s'assit en un seul mouvement gracieux, jetant un demi-regard au verre de bière.

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Spock serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Elle est ta mère, Jim, que tu apprécies ce fait ou non. »

« Elle m'a donné naissance, mais sinon, elle n'est pas ma mère. » grogna Jim, jetant un regard furieux à Spock.

De se façon très vulcaine, le regard de Spock sur Jim resta chaleureux. « Ne sois pas idiot, Jim. Il n'y a rien que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir une journée avec ma mère, aussi illogique que cette idée puisse paraître. Tu as cette chance – ne la laisse pas tomber à cause d'erreurs faites il y a seize ans. »

Jim dessoûla légèrement à la mention de la mère de Spock – une plaie facile à rouvrir, même trois ans après – mais sa colère revint avec force. « Ce sont bien plus que des _erreurs_. Frank m'a pratiquement tué, et en retour elle m'a envoyé sur Tarsus-putain-de-IV ! »

Les trois hommes frissonnèrent avec horreur – Jim pour en avoir trop dit, Leonard et Spock en comprenant les implications de ses mots.

Tarsus IV. Dieu, pas là-bas. Tant de gens sont morts… Et seulement neuf enfants pourraient témoigner de ce meurtre de masses. Jim pourrait-il… ? Mieux valait le savoir en commençant par le début.

« Qui était Frank ? » demanda calmement – patiemment – Leonard.

Cela prit une minute, mais Jim parla finalement avec hésitation « Il… C'était le frère de mon père. Winona… Ma mère l'a épousé quelques années… après. Les choses étaient… biens, au début, même si elle et mon frère ne pouvaient pas me regarder sans penser à mon père. Après… Frank est devenu violent. J'avais, euh, onze ans la première fois qu'il m'a frappé, je crois. Wi – ma mère n'a jamais su, elle n'était pas souvent sur Terre. Quand j'ai eu treize ans, mon frère est parti. J'ai conduit l'antique Corvette de mon père dans un fossé, et Frank… a craqué. J'ai été hospitalisé pendant deux semaines, et quand j'ai été assez fort, elle m'a envoyé chez ma tante – de son côté – sur Tarsus IV. C'était la dernière fois que je l'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Je me suis senti comme un gosse normal pour la première fois dans ma vie… Et Kodos est arrivé. Je n'étais pas sur la liste des condamnés, mais ma tante, mon oncle et ma cousine l'étaient, et je suis allé avec eux quand même. Quand les tirs ont commencés, j'ai attrapé ma cousine et je me suis enfui. On en a trouvé quelques autres – j'étais le plus vieux, et ma cousine de cinq ans la plus jeune. On a vécu dans la forêt, à toujours bouger, survivant à peine pendant des moins avant que Kodos ne nous trouve. Plusieurs de mes gamins – parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient pour moi – sont mort dans l'exécution, quelques-uns sont morts dans la poursuite, dont ma cousine. J'y suis retourné, donc les autres ont pu s'échapper, et Kodos m'a presque tué. Trois mois d'hospitalisation, et ils ont séparés les neuf d'entre nous qui avaient survécus à la seconde où ils nous ont trouvés, et mon frère et ma mère ne sont jamais venus me voir. J'ai été déplacé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil pour un moment avant que je parte, et, eh bien, vous connaissez la suite. »

Jim effaça vicieusement les larmes qui lui avaient échappées, regardant longuement sa bière. Leonard la glissa loin de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Etonnamment, Spock sut. Il parla doucement, prudemment, pour ne pas se mettre Jim à dos à nouveau. « Elle a fait des erreurs. Les conséquences ont été terribles, pour ne pas dire plus, mais elle pensait qu'elle faisait ce qui était le mieux. Elle a probablement épousé Frank pour te donner à toi et ton frère un père, et elle t'a envoyé sur Tarsus IV pour que tu puisses être heureux. Mais sa violence, les actions de Kodos – ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle. »

« Alors pourquoi elle m'a abandonnée ? » demanda Jim. Il sonnait exactement comme l'enfant perdu, blessé et solitaire qu'il avait été. Leonard le rapprocha, enroulant son bras autour de lui.

« Tu devrais le lui demander à elle. » fit remarquer Spock. « Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça si tu refuses de lui parler. Maintenant tu as une semaine pour faire ça en sécurité sur ton vaisseau – ta maison – entouré de ton équipage. Elle semble sincère dans son désir de vouloir te connaître. Saisis l'opportunité que je n'ai pas eu, Jim – passe du temps avec ta mère. »

Jim laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Leonard. « Peut-être après notre quart. » murmura-t-il.

Leonard frotta son bras de façon rassurante. « D'accord. »

« Pouvez-vous… Pouvez-vous venir avec moi ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » promit Spock. Leonard acquiesça, immédiatement d'accord avec le gobelin pour une fois.

« Quand tu voudras. » ajouta-t-il.

-LLAP-

Huit heures plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans le mess privé du Capitaine. Winona sourit à travers ses larmes, cherchant à saisir la main de son fils. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, Spock et McCoy de chaque côté comme des grands-frères protecteurs.

« Je suis prêt à écouter. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu (personnellement, j'aime les Hurt!Jim, mais c'est peut-être mon côté sadique xD Ensuite, le vouvoiement/tutoiement, surtout entre Spock et les deux autres, a été un peu difficile à gérer, donc cela dépend de la situation ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop au niveau de la lecture !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

Leonard grimaça presque quand Jim éloigna sa main de celle de Winona, la glissant sur son genou. C'était quelque chose que Jim faisait trop souvent, se retirer des contacts physiques inattendus qu'il n'avait pas initié. Pendant des années, Leonard avait théorisé le pourquoi, mais avec les révélations de ce matin… Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi le gamin était si nerveux.

Winona grimaça, mais n'insista pas, retirant sa main et essuyant quelques larmes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en premier ? »

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Spock. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? »

Elle détourna le regard. « Je le voulais, je le voulais vraiment – »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu te sentais. » grogna Jim. Il plaça sa main sur le tranchant de la table, prêt à partir.

« Mon chér – »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit par rapport au fait de m'appeler comme ça ? » cassa Jim. « Laisse tomber. » Il recula sa chaise, se tournant vers la porte – jusqu'à ce que Spock ne saisisse son poignet.

« Jim. »

La main de Spock touchait principalement le tissu de l'uniforme de Jim, mais il touchait juste assez de peau pour que la télépathie fonctionne. La réticence et la peine traversèrent faiblement le masque de colère dans les yeux bleus de Jim, passant inaperçu pour sa mère et son premier officier. Il essaya sans enthousiasme de libérer son poignet, regardant la porte avec envie.

« Elle n'est pas ta mère, Spock. Les familles humaines ne marchent pas toujours comme ça. » Sa voix essayait d'être forte, mais elle trahit sa confusion.

Si ces mots firent comme un coup de couteau au cœur humain de Spock, il ne le montra pas. Il resta debout, gardant sa main sur le poignet de Jim mais ne l'empêchant pas de partir. « Crois-tu que les familles mi-Vulcaines fonctionnent normalement ? C'était difficile la plupart du temps. »

Jim ronchonna. « Au moins tes parents t'aimaient. »

Ce n'était plus seulement Jim qui essayait de maintenir son masque. « Ma mère m'a fait savoir cela, oui, mais je pouvais voir que cela la blessait à chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas me réconforter parce que je suis Vulcain. Et pour ce qui est de mon père, tu n'es pas le seul qui sait ce que c'est d'avoir un parent qui te regarde à peine. Comme ta mère te trouvait trop similaire à ton père, mon père n'a jamais cru que je l'étais assez. Cela a été sa décision d'épouser une humaine et d'avoir un enfant avec elle, et il savait dès le début que cela sera difficile d'élever un hybride, mais j'étais toujours trop humain. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis que j'avais décliné mon admission à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcains, et ce jusqu'au jour où Vulcain a été détruite. »

 _Eh bien, si ce n'est pas une journée inhabituelle._

Spock, de façon incroyable mais non prévisible, était encore plus renfermé que Jim au sujet de son enfance, et en neuf heures, tous les deux en avaient révélés les détails les mieux gardés. Lançant un regard à Winona, Leonard ne savait pas s'il devait la remercier ou la détester pour ça. Son arrivée avait rouvert de vieilles blessures pour les deux officiers supérieurs du vaisseau, mais ils en parlaient finalement, ce qui leur permettrait de commencer à guérir pleinement.

Dans le silence chargé qui suivi le discours de Spock, Winona prit finalement la parole, calmement. « Je ne te regardais pas parce que je ne voulais pas voir ma peine. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes responsable pour quelque chose qui n'était pas ta faute. »

Jim regarda Leonard, plaidant silencieusement pour que quelqu'un lui donne des réponses. Il secoua seulement la tête. « C'est ta vie, gamin. » murmura-t-il.

Il y eu un long silence tendu. Puis, doucement, Spock relâcha Jim. Ils se rassirent, ne se regardant pas l'un l'autre pour reprendre contrôle de leurs émotions. « D'accord. » murmura Jim, son regard tremblant passant sur Winona avant qu'il ne le baisse à nouveau.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, son regard errant un moment avant qu'elle ne le force à revenir à son fils. « Je ne suis jamais revenu pour toi parce que je pensais que tu serais mieux sans moi. J'ai essayé d'être ta mère au même titre que celle de Sam, mais tout a juste… déconné. Je ne t'ai pas regardé donc tu ne devrais pas te blâmer, mais tu pensais seulement que je te détestais. J'ai épousé Frank pour que tu puisses avoir une figure paternelle, mais il… tu sais. Je t'ai envoyé sur Tarsus IV parce que je pensais que tu serais plus heureux là-bas, et après… A partir de là, je pensais que tout ce que j'avais fait t'avais blessé, donc j'ai décidé que t'abandonner minimiserait les dommages. »

Jim la regarda furieusement. « J'ai _tout_ perdu sur cette planète. J'ai perdu ma tante, mon oncle, ma cousine, mes amis, mes gamins, mon _enfance_. J'aurais aimé que ma mère et mon frère reviennent pour m'éloigner de ces familles d'adoption qui étaient presque aussi mauvaises. »

« Je sais ché – Jim, je le sais maintenant. Mais je veux arranger ça. »

Jim grogna. « Tu ne peux pas. Les souvenirs resteront, tout comme les cauchemars. Tu ne peux pas effacer les jours que j'ai passé à me demander si et quand Kodos reviendrait, toutes les nuits que j'ai passé à crier à cause de lui et Frank. Personne ne peut, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Winona tressaillit. « Je ne – »

Les yeux de Jim étaient maintenant des orbes bleus brûlantes. « Tu ne savais pas ? Choquant. Sais-tu seulement quelque chose sur moi à part mon anniversaire et que je lui ressemble ? Je vais dire que non, puisque tu n'as jamais essayée d'apprendre. »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Tu étais si intelligent, toujours avec au moins un livre, studieux dans tes études. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, ton père était comme ça, aussi – »

« Ne me compare pas à lui ! » hurla Jim, sautant sur ses pieds et se penchant sur la table. « C'est tout ce que tu vois en moi – le fils de George Kirk. As-tu un jour pensé que j'étais plus que ça ? Non. » Il rigola tristement. « J'aurais dû le voir venir. Tu veux juste qu'il revienne, pas moi. »

« Chéri, att – »

Jim avait déjà fui, sortant rapidement de la pièce. Winona essaya de le suivre, mais Spock fut sur ses pieds et la bloqua avant que Leonard n'ait bougé. Sa voix normalement calme se fit coupante « Je vous suggère de retourner dans vos quartiers, Mme Swan. »

« Poussez-vous. C'est mon fils. » rugit Winona.

« Même si je que la famille est bien plus que des liens du sang, et de loin, j'ai entendu de petites preuves comme quoi vous et sa mère sont deux concepts différents. »

« Jamais entendu la phrase 'ne vous mettez pas être une mère et son petit' ? »

Leonard se leva, se mettant calmement entre eux. « Faites-moi confiance, se mettre entre un mi-humain mi-Vulcain et son meilleur ami est bien pire. Maintenant retournez dans vos quartiers avant que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera – et restez loin de Jim à moins qu'il ne vous le dise. Ordre du médecin. Compris ? »

Son regard fut aussi froid que ne l'avait été celui de Khan. « Bien. » claqua-t-elle. Sans rien ajouter, elle les poussa tous les deux pour prendre la direction du couloir.

Spock prit un moment avant de parler. « Devrions-nous trouver Jim ? »

Leonard secoua la tête. « Il a besoin d'être seul. De plus, vous avez un rendez-vous avec Uhura ce soir, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ce fut l'une des seules fois où Leonard pourrait se souvenir de Spock récalcitrant au fait de passer du temps avec sa compagne. Leonard le frappa sur l'épaule, ignorant le regard douteux que le Vulcain lui lança.

« Vous savez qu'il n'écoutera pas dans cet état. Il vient juste de baisser sa garde, il nous enverrait balader, donc c'est illogique d'essayer. »

Spock acquiesça. « Vous avez raison. »

« Vous réalisez que c'est la seconde fois en une journée que nous sommes d'accord l'un avec l'autre ? »

Son sourcil se leva. « En effet. »

Leonard soupira. « Allez avec Uhura – vous vous êtes remémoré assez de souvenirs pour une journée. Carol a vraiment pris la mauvaise semaine pour aller voir sa mère. »

« Essayez de savoir à quel point c'était mauvais. »

-LLAP-

Une fois que Jim eu mis assez de distance entre lui et sa mère, il ralentit la marche. Il traversa furtivement son vaisseau, usant des chemins les moins fréquentés, reconnaissant que ce soit la phase 'nocturne' et donc que la majorité de son équipage soit endormi. Il émergea dans une pièce en-dessous du pont d'ingénierie, se dirigeant vers un coin isolé et caché. Il était juste assez grand pour être confortable et juste assez petit pour être douillet, avec une petite fenêtre lui permettant une vue sur l'espace. Une couverture et un oreiller l'attendait, et quand il s'installa sur le sol, l'Enterprise vibra à travers lui comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Il avait découvert cette pièce pendant son premier mois à bord – c'était un endroit calme, rarement visité par qui que ce soit, où il pouvait penser et ignorer les autres, apprécier le doux confort de son vaisseau. Seul Scotty savait qu'il venait ici, après qu'il ait accidentellement trébuché sur le capitaine faisant une sieste un jour. Il n'avait pas demandé d'explications, promettant simplement de garder les autres ingénieurs aussi loin que possible – ce pour quoi Jim était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Jim sortit une de ses mains de sous la couette, la plaçant sur la vitre froide. Les étoiles se firent floues, aussi réconfortantes qu'elles l'étaient pendant ses nuits sur Terre. Elles lui donnaient une échappatoire, un rappel qu'il y avait toujours quelque part où aller.

Et à l'heure actuelle, il ne voulait rien de plus qu'échapper à sa mémoire, ses émotions refaisant surface comme pour se venger.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! A dimanche prochain pour la suite ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

Leonard mangea un dîner rapide avant de retourner dans son bureau pour fouiller un peu. Il afficha le dossier médical de Jim, faisant défiler la partie épouvantablement longue concernant les missions qui avaient mal tournés et les attaques sur l' _Enterprise_ , et également la période légèrement plus courte mais moins grave concernant leurs années à l'Académie. Il fit défiler les pages, cherchant les rapports des onze et treize ans de Jim. Seize, quinze, quatorze… dix ans.

Attendez une minute, _quoi ?_

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Si Jim avait raison sur son âge – et avec ce genre d'événements, c'était dur de croire que le brillant esprit de Jim aurait oublié – et qu'il n'avait pas exagéré la gravité de ses blessures (connaissant Jim, il les avait probablement minimisés), alors il y aurait dû y avoir un rapport. A moins que… A moins que cela ne soit classifié. Les Neuf de Tarsus avaient été séparés pour leur sécurité, au cas où Kodos aurait survécu – cela serait normal que les rapports de leur temps sur Tarsus aient été supprimés. Dans ce cas, seules certaines personnes y auraient accès, et aucunes d'elles n'étaient à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Il y avait peut-être une personne à qui il pouvait demander…

Il ouvrit une communication, lié au Quartier Général de Starfleet. Un cadet aux yeux vitreux répondit, et après lui avoir fait traverser toutes les vérifications, il connecta finalement Leonard à l'Amiral Pike.

 _« Bonjour, Docteur. »_ le salua Pike, semblant aussi fatigué que le cadet. _« Je sais que vous êtes sur un vaisseau, et que le rapport jour/nuit est difficile, mais vraiment – »_

« C'est à propos de Jim. » le coupa Leonard.

Pike se gela instantanément, toute trace d'épuisement disparaissant de son visage. _« C'est à propos de sa mère ? »_

Il haussa les épaules. « En quelque sorte. Son arrivée à provoquer quelques… discussions. Dont ce qui est arrivé quand il avait treize ans. »

Eh bien, si Pike et Spock avaient seulement une chose en commun, c'était leur incapacité totale à garder un visage impassible quand le sujet d'un Jim blessé venait dans la conversation. _« Qu'est-ce que – Je ne – Je veux dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. »_

Leonard roula des yeux. « N'insultez pas mon intelligence. Il nous l'a dit, et je viens de vérifier son dossier médical, mais il n'y a rien. Rien. Ce n'est pas juste arrivé et vous le savez. »

Pike soupira. _« D'accord, je sais de quoi vous parlez. Mais même, je n'ai pas accès à ce dossier. »_

« Bon sang. » grogna Leonard.

 _« Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin, de toute façon ? »_

« Sa mère veut se rapprocher de lui, et Spock et moi essayons d'aider, mais sans tous les faits… »

Pike acquiesça. _« Je vois. On me doit quelques faveurs… Donnez-moi une heure. »_

Leonard acquiesça. « A dans une heure. »

L'Amiral coupa la communication, laissant Leonard se demander quoi faire. Avec un grognement, il prit son PADD et commença à écumer les rapports qu'il était censé signer. La paperasse – une irritation pour les officiers supérieurs, et ce depuis des siècles. Son esprit s'égara, se demandant ce que Jim faisait et où, si cela serait inapproprié d'appeler Carol. Cela n'avait pas mis longtemps à ces deux-là pour que leur béguin respectif devienne quelque chose de plus sérieux, bien que la mort de Jim et la différence de grade les aient retenus d'agir avant une mission qui les avait pratiquement tués tous les deux. Depuis, ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches, mais il ne savait pas ce que Jim lui avait révélé (un manque total d'information par rapport à son passé semblait être obligatoire quand on était ami avec Jim Kirk).

L'heure passa à la fois lentement et rapidement. Avec une précision presque vulcaine, la communication se rouvrit après une heure. _« Vous devriez avoir le fichier dans quelques secondes maintenant. Gardez-le en sûreté, et ne mentionnez pas mon implication. »_ dit Pike sans préambule.

« Ce sera fait. Merci, Amiral. »

 _« Et McCoy – prenez soin de Jim. »_

« Que pensez-vous que j'ai fait ces six dernières années ? » plaisanta à moitié Léonard. Pike sourit et coupa la communication.

Soudainement hésitant, Leonard ouvrit le fichier. Le rapport de ses onze ans était le premier. Cela n'aurait pas été si mauvais – contusion, foulure, nez en sang, blessures mineures que tous les jeunes garçons pouvaient avoir – s'il ne savait pas comment ces blessures étaient arrivés. Le rapport de ses douze ans était pire – quelques os brisés, concussions, épaule disloqué… Mais le rapport de ses treize ans fit bouillir son sang. Sur Terre, Jim avait eu des côtes brisées, une concussion si sévère qu'il avait été placé en coma artificielle pendant plusieurs jours, et les doigts de sa main droite avaient été cassés ou disloqués quand il avait essayé de se défendre. Sur Tarsus IV, il avait été blessé aussi gravement, le pire étant d'avoir été sous-alimenté comme les enfants vivants dans les pays du Tiers Monde au XXIème siècle. Seul des monstres feraient cela à un jeune Jim Kirk aux yeux brillants.

Et Winona les a laissé faire.

 _Elle ne savait probablement pas. Tu ne savais pas que Jocelyn voulait le divorce jusqu'à ce qu'elle te donne les papiers qui t'ont tout coûtés._

 _Les enfants battus laissent beaucoup d'indices._

 _Comme le divorce._

 _Elle l'a juste_ abandonnée.

 _Et Joanna pense que tu as fait quoi ? Jocelyn ne t'as pas laissé la voir en six ans. Personne n'est un parent parfait, et certain ont plus de difficultés que d'autres._

Leonard acquiesça, plaçant une main sur son visage. Il était un docteur, bon sang, pas un thérapeute familial. Il guérissait les plaies physiques, pas émotionnelles.

 _A moins que le nom du patient soit Jim Kirk._

Son communicateur bipa, attirant son attention, et il appuya distraitement sur le bouton. « Ici McCoy. »

 _« Bones… »_

Il se raidit, ses pensées à propos du passé mises en arrière-plan en faveur de la voix faible et terrifiée. « Jim ? »

 _« Peut p – Peut pas… respirer… »_

Le PADD se retrouva sur la table, abandonné alors qu'il attrapait son sac d'urgence spécial Jim Kirk, parce que le gamin était allergique à pratiquement tout. « Où es-tu ? »

 _« S – Scotty… sait… »_

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il soit dans une de ses pièces cachées. « D'accord, je serais bientôt là. Essaye juste de te calmer. Pense à Carol, ou à battre Spock aux échecs ou quelque chose. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Jurant intérieurement, il promit une nouvelle fois. « J'arrive. ». Avant de raccrocher et d'appeler Scotty. « McCoy à l'Ingénierie. Scotty ? »

« Aye, Doc. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je dois trouver Jim. Il a dit que vous seriez où il est. »

Il y eut un bref silence. « Aye, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que quiconque sache – »

« C'est une urgence médicale » le coupa Leonard, néanmoins impressionné par la loyauté de Scotty.

« Je vois. Ah, c'est dur à expliquer – retrouvez-moi en Ingénierie, je vous montrerais. »

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'Ingénierie, appuyant de façon répétitive – et avec de plus en plus de force – sur le bouton du turbolift jusqu'à ce que les portes se rouvrent. Scotty, qui l'attendait devant les portes, ne prit pas la peine de parler et conduisit Leonard à un endroit dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

« C'est là. » dit Scotty, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'une porte grise sans prétention. « Ce n'est pas vraiment important, juste un compartiment de stockage de réserve. Plutôt calme, loin des lieux fréquentés mais proche du cœur du vaisseau. Il sera probablement dans le coin le plus éloigné. »

« Merci, je le trouverais seul d'ici. »

Scotty acquiesça et se retira. Leonard entra dans la petite pièce, son cœur ratant un battement quand il vit Jim, caché par la paroi relativement large présente sur la moitié du mur droit et qui bouchait sa vue du coin que Scotty avait mentionné. Le jeune capitaine était recroquevillé dans le coin crée par la moitié de mur, pressé contre une vitre dominant le mur gauche, ses poings empoignant une couverture, son torse cherchant difficilement de l'air, ses yeux larges et terrifiés. Leonard l'amena contre son propre torse, respirant lentement et profondément, montrant comment faire à Jim. « Respire, comme moi. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. »

Graduellement, la respiration de Jim se calma. Leonard le sortit doucement de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé, le décalant loin de la fenêtre. Jim ne l'aida ni ne protesta, ses yeux devenus blancs dû à l'intensité de l'attaque de panique. Une fois qu'il eut installé Jim aussi confortablement que possible, Leonard se réinstalla, lui apportant un réconfort silencieux jusqu'au moment où il serait prêt pour parler.

Jim avait toujours eu des cauchemars, ce que Leonard avait découvert quand ils étaient devenus colocataires à l'Académie. Cela avait évolué en attaques de paniques seulement après qu'il se soit sacrifié dans le cœur du réacteur, la terreur de mourir ramenant ses souvenirs d'enfant battu à la surface. La première avait eu lieu à l'hôpital de San Francisco, déclenché par un nouveau reportage sur son héroïsme, sur lequel il était tombé pendant un moment de détente, et seul Spock avait pu finir ce que son verre avait commencé et le calmer. Dans les mois suivants, différentes causes les avaient déclenchées, que seul Jim connaissait, et chacune étaient calmés avec une technique que Jim choisissait. Dans le noir par rapport à la majorité des causes, Leonard et Spock avait seulement pu aider à stopper celle dû à ce qui s'était passé dans le réacteur – les autres continuant de le tourmenter quand il baissait sa garde. Mais, étant Jim Kirk, il refusait de les laisser l'aider, le laissant seulement aider quand les attaques de panique de ce genre se produisaient.

« Me – Merci. » grinça finalement Jim.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. » fit remarquer Leonard.

Jim ne fit que grogner de façon évasive, ses yeux restant fixés sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? » murmura finalement Leonard. Jim flancha, attrapant sa tête comme s'il voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. « Allez, Jim, tu sais que parler aide. »

« Kodos » grogna Jim. « Un cauchemar par rapport… à ce qu'il a fait… après. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » l'incita gentiment Leonard. Les rapports médicaux ne donnaient que des faits froids – Leonard avait besoin de connaître les émotions de la personne concernée pour vraiment comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

« Non. » protesta Jim, sa respiration faisant un raté. Leonard n'avait même pas besoin d'un tricordeur pour savoir que son rythme cardiaque augmentait à nouveau.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer maintenant. » fit Leonard, levant ses mains en signe de reddition. La dernière chose dont le gamin avait besoin maintenant était d'une seconde crise de panique.

Jim se calma un peu, mais son regard prudent prouva qu'il n'avait pas raté le 'maintenant'. Leonard ne dit rien de plus, réalisant que cette fois, Jim avait besoin de réconfort silencieux plus que des mots. Ou du moins, le silence par rapport à Kodos.

« Tu utilises cette pièce plutôt souvent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, inspectant distraitement la couverture.

« Ouais. Je suis choqué que cela t'ait pris autant de temps pour la trouver, pour être honnête. »

« Alors on est deux. Pourquoi as-tu pris celle-là ? »

Jim se déplaça plus près du mur. « Je peux la sentir, c'est comme… C'est comme si on ne faisait qu'un. C'est… comme si elle me gardait en sécurité. Pas que vous ne le fassiez pas Spock et toi, mais c'est juste – l' _Enterprise_ ne pose pas de questions, tu sais ? Elle est juste _là_. »

Leonard ne prétendait pas comprendre le lien que Jim et Scotty avaient apparemment avec le vaisseau – il préférait un ami vivant, en chair et en os – mais il leur apportait un sentiment d'appartenance, une compagnie, alors il ne poserait pas de questions.

Jim soupira, bougeant pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Leonard. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit suffisante… cette fois. »

Leonard mis son bras sur le torse de Jim, grimaçant intérieurement à la soudaine tension dans les muscles de Jim. Une fois ses muscles détendus, Jim s'endormit étonnamment facilement.

L'admission, même faite avec réticence, était un début pour initier Jim aux bons côtés des relations humaines, une fois pour toutes. En six ans, il était passé d'un jeune délinquant de l'Iowa au capitaine de Starfleet le plus respecté, et cela ne venait pas sans un partage personnel, mais cela avait toujours été difficile pour Jim. Et jamais encore il n'avait admis que son précieux vaisseau n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Peut-être que le fait que Winona soit revenu dans sa vie n'était pas totalement mauvais. Peut-être seulement à 95% mauvais ? Enfin, peu importe – les nombres étaient le boulot de Spock. Tant que la semaine terminait sur une bonne note, elle pourrait éventuellement être considérée comme bonne.

Mais cette bonne note serait-elle simplement le départ définitif de Winona de la vie de Jim, ou une réconciliation mère-fils ?

 _Plus que six jours pour le découvrir…_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Hey ! Je m'excuse profondément du retard de publication ! J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, entre mes révisions de partiels et le week-end de trois jours, donc... Enfin, cela n'excuse rien, et je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas !

* * *

Spock était assis à son poste depuis approximativement dix minutes et vingt-trois secondes quand Jim entra finalement sur la passerelle. « Capitaine sur la passerelle. » annonça l'Enseigne Chekov, les mots attirant plusieurs paires d'yeux sur le capitaine. Jim acquiesça pour les saluer, et Spock sut instantanément que cela avait été une dure nuit pour Jim. Bien que son retard ne soit pas un indice, le fait qu'il ne se soit pas changé depuis la veille, le désordre de ses cheveux, le manque de bonne humeur dans son salut – _ça_ , s'en étaient. Et à en juger par les regards persistants de plusieurs membres d'équipages, Spock n'était pas le seul à l'avoir noté.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jim, en position défensive mais essayant de le cacher. « J'ai déjà été plus en retard. »

« Je crois que le record est – »

« Taisez-vous, Spock. »

L'équipage présent sur le pont ricana – le Lieutenant Sulu dû mettre un coup de coude à Chekov pour le calmer. Jim leur jeta un regard moqueur, mais la brève plaisanterie avait eu l'effet désiré – il était détendu. Jim s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, souriant au jeune enseigne qui lui tendant nerveusement son PADD. Nyota roula des yeux en voyant cela, retournant à son poste sans faire de commentaire. Spock retourna à ses scannes, installés sur le côté pour pouvoir prendre avantage de la réflexion de sa console pour pouvoir observer Jim de façon non intrusive. Quand le jeune capitaine pensa que personne ne le regardait, il s'effondra légèrement, quelque chose de plus grave que de la simple fatigue pesant sur ses épaules.

Il eut un peu de temps pour s'y attarder avant que Jim ne saute abruptement sur ses pieds. « Sulu, vous avez les commandes. » ordonna-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le turbolift, essayant et échouant d'avoir l'air serein. Spock reconnu la manœuvre, même s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même utilisé pendant l'année, et le suivit. Nyota le regarda avec inquiétude, se levant à moitié avant que Spock ne secoue la tête.

Jim grogna quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. « Spock, je n'ai invité personne pour une raison. »

Spock acquiesça. « Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir utilisé cette tactique. »

« Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait. » acquiesça Jim, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. « Rien de ce que je fais n'est original. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – »

Jim le coupa d'un geste vague. « Je sais. J'ai juste... Elle a toujours voulue que je sois mon père. Par l'enfer, je suis pratiquement sûr que presque tout le monde veut que je sois lui. Je pensais avoir finalement échappé à ça, et elle revient à nouveau dans ma vie, me comparant à lui, et je... »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une silhouette familière. Jim se raidit, sa mâchoire se serrant. Spock fit alterner son regard entre Jim et sa mère, se demandant quoi faire. Dans ce moment de vulnérabilité, Jim ne voulait clairement pas la voir autour de lui, mais n'étais-ce pas le but de cette semaine – pour lui et le Docteur McCoy, du moins – de l'encourager à apprendre à la connaître de nouveau ?

« Bonjour, Jim. » salua-telle calmement. Jim appuya sur le bouton pour fermer les portes, mais la main de sa mère jailli pour les bloquer. « Peut-on parler à nouveau ? »

« Non. » grogna Jim. « Va-t'en. »

Il ne dit pas cela comme un ordre, cela ressemblait plus à un enfant blessé qui voulait se cacher. Spock sortit du turbolift, la forçant à enlever sa main. A cause de leur proximité, elle dû se pencher en arrière pour le regarder avec colère, mais cela ne l'obligea pas à bouger. Spock refusa de céder, donnant aux portes le temps de se refermer.

A peine se fermaient-elles que l' _Enterprise_ tangua violemment sur le côté.

-LLAP-

Jim remercia silencieusement Spock d'avoir pris la décision de bouger, même si une part de lui ragea parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il appuya sur le bouton, faisant se fermer les portes rapidement. Pour un moment, Jim cru être en sécurité.

Jusqu'à ce que son vaisseau ne soit propulsé violemment sur le côté. La force envoya Jim contre le mur opposé, son épaule se luxant avec un ' _pop_ ' distinct. Incapable de retenir un cri, il s'effondra au sol. La lumière s'éteignit – et la lumière de secours ne se déclencha pas. Il pouvait entendre le bruit strident de l'alerte rouge dans le couloir, savait que la lumière rouge devait éclairer son vaisseau, mais les lumières du turbolift restèrent inexistantes. Serrant les dents à cause de son épaule lancinante, Jim se releva, appuyant aveuglément sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte.

Rien ne se passa.

Il appuya sur tous les boutons qu'il trouva, mais aucun d'eux ne provoqua quoi que ce soit. Le turbolift resta fermé et dans l'obscurité.

 _Une violente douleur se fit sentir dans son être tout entier, étant déshydraté il n'étendait plus le grondement de son estomac, vide depuis trop longtemps. Il supposait que c'était une petite bénédiction._

Son épaule brûlait, son bras tombant dans le vide, inutile.

 _Une main puissante s'enroula autour de sa gorge décharnée, serrant jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air le fasse presque s'évanouir. « Tu aurais pu tout avoir, JT. Tu aurais pu diriger le monde, côte à côte avec moi. Et pourtant tu choisis quelques gamins sans valeurs ? Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent. »_

 _Jim le regarda furieusement, mettant tout le mépris que son corps fragile de treize ans le lui permettait dans sa réponse silencieuse. Seul son instinct fit que son torse se souleva, ignorant la douleur de ses côtes brisés, cherchant désespérément de l'air._

La panique l'envahit, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide.

 _Kodos renifla. « Tu es juste une autre erreur. »_

Jim se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, un poids lui tombant sur les épaules.

 _« Adieu, JT. »_

 _Kodos l'envoya plus loin. Il devait être maudit pour rester conscient alors que la chute faisait se rouvrir chacune de ses plaies. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, le laissant recroquevillé, seul, dans une pièce en pente plongée dans le noir._

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il était en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Son vaisseau était en danger, il ne pouvait pas aider, il échouait encore une fois, les laissant tomber à nouveau, il était seul, il faisait noir, si noir, Kodos reviendrait bientôt, rien n'allait, il voulait ses –

 _« Jim, tu peux m'entendre ? Jim ? »_

Jim. Jim, pas JT. Ses doigts, en se posant sur le sol, trouvèrent du métal, pas de la terre.

 _« Jim, si tu peux m'entendre, tu dois enclencher ton communicateur pour qu'on puisse parler. Jim ? »_

Bones. C'était Bones, n'est-ce pas ? Pas Kodos. Pas Kodos. Pas Kodos.

 _Pas Kodos._

Doucement, Jim se redressa à nouveau, juste assez pour atteindre le communicateur. « Bones ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le soupir de soulagement de son ami fut audible même à travers la paroi épaisse. _« Ouais. Ouais, gamin, c'est Bones. »_

A quel point est-ce qu'il avait l'air mal ? Bones ne s'appelait jamais lui-même Bones.

 _« Es-tu blessé ? »_

« Mon épaule... est disloqué. Bones, sors moi de là. » supplia-t-il, ne se souciant pas de qui était présent là dehors. Il avait juste _besoin de sortir_.

 _« Spock travaille dessus. Tu seras bientôt dehors, ok ? Tu dois encore tenir quelques minutes. »_

Quelques minutes ? « Bones, je ne p – peux pas... »

 _« Jim, reste avec moi. Tu es en sécurité sur l'_ Enterprise _. Je te le promets. »_

Jim s'accrocha au vaisseau. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

 _« Un astéroïde est venu de nul part. Il a heurté l'alimentation principale, mais personne n'est sévèrement blessé. Elle va bien – on va bien. »_

En dépit de la situation, une ombre de sourire traversa son visage. « Tu as appelé l'Enterprise 'elle ' »

 _« Ne t'y habitues pas. »_

 _« Docteur – »_

 _« Poussez-vous, le gobelin. Jim, je reviens dans un instant. »_

« Bones, ne – »

La communication se coupa.

« Bones ! »

-LLAP-

De nombreux jurons traversèrent l'esprit de Leonard. « La communication vient de se couper. »

« Je peux voir ça Docteur. » fit remarquer Spock. Les fils contrôlant le turbolift était exposés, le couvercle oublié sous son genou quand le Vulcain s'était accroupi pour essayer de réparer le turbolift.

« Il est _en train de paniquer_ , bon sang ! »

« J'avais entendu ça également » murmura Spock. Il choisit un des fils, l'examina puis le remit à sa place.

« Et si vous vous dépêchiez ? »

« Je m'efforce de le faire, Docteur. Cependant, la faible lumière et vos commentaires ne sont d'aucune aide. »

« Vous êtes toujours comme ça tous les deux ? »

Leonard sursauta – il avait complètement oublié que Winona était encore là. « Non. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Si. » le corrigea Scotty en trottinant dans le couloir. « Ils n'arrêtent jamais de se chamailler. »

« Ce n'est pas – Pouvez-vous réparer ce truc ? Vite. »

« Laissez-moi voir ça, Commander. »

Spock recula, permettant au chef de l'Ingénierie de faire son travail. Le Vulcain se tourna vers les portes, les poussant de façon expérimentale. Scotty fit un bruit de protestation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

« Si vous ne pouvez pas réparer le turbolift rapidement, il faudra faire en sorte de sortir le capitaine autrement. »

« C'est juste un ascenseur, il ira bien. » fit remarquer Scotty avec confusion.

« Il est blessé. » le coupa Leonard.

« Il est plus que blessé. » protesta Winona.

« Taisez-vous, Swan. »

« Doc, j'étais là hier soir, vous vous souvenez ? Peu importe. Je peux imaginer ce qui se passe. Est-ce que l'un de vous a bougé avant le début de quart ? »

Bordel. Scotty les avait vues... Il n'avait pas honte de laisser Jim l'utiliser comme oreiller, toute la nuit si nécessaire, mais Jim... « Euh, information médical. » marmonna Leonard. Il supposait que c'était inévitable, que quelques autres membres de l'équipage sachent pour les attaques de paniques de Jim...

Scotty haussa les épaules. « Je ne juge personne. »

« C'était _platonique !_ »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Doc. Je parlais des... problèmes psychologiques de Jim. »

Les joues de Leonard rougirent. « Je sais. »

« Je ne peux pas le réparer maintenant. » leur dit Scotty, reculant avec une mine défaite. « Allez-y, M. Spock. »

Sans hésitation, Spock poussa les portes. Il planta ses pieds au sol, ses muscles se tendirent et sa mâchoire se serra. Les portes ne bougèrent pas, refusant de s'ouvrir en dépit de la force Vulcaine.

« Ah, elles sont peut-être coincés quelque part. » marmonna Scotty, se tournant à nouveau vers les circuits.

« On doit faire sortir Jim, _maintenant_. » s'exclama Leonard.

« Bougez », gronda Winona. Elle poussa Spock sur le côté et attaqua impitoyablement les portes, employant une force que Leonard n'avait pas vue depuis le jour où Jocelyn avait sauvé Joanna d'une collision avec un cheval en _attrapant_ le cheval.

C'était une force que seul l'amour d'une mère pouvait donner.

Les portes s'ouvrirent légèrement, et elle entra dans le turbolift, laissant durement tomber ses genoux sur le sol. Aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia réellement, pas alors que Jim était pressé contre le mur, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, des tremblements secouant son corps, sa respiration désespérée, son bras droit formant un angle étrange au niveau de son épaule.

Winona caressa ses cheveux, le tenant alors qu'il essayait instinctivement de s'éloigner. « Tout va bien, mon chéri. Tout va bien. »

-LLAP-

Quelqu'un touchait ses cheveux. Il essaya de reculer, se retrouvant coller au mur, sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Il devait s'éloigner, son épaule blessée –

« Tout va bien, mon chéri. Tout va bien. »

La voix passa à travers la brume qui l'entourait. C'était familier, apaisant, chaleureux, _là_. Il avança, enroulant un bras autour de la personne, cherchant le réconfort. Les bras hésitèrent un moment avant de l'enlacer en retour, le tenant, frottant son dos juste comme –

Comme sa mère avait l'habitude de faire.

La réalité refit surface, remplaçant la panique. La personne qui le tenait, la voix – indubitablement féminine.

Il faisait ce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire au jeune âge de treize ans.

Pour un moment, il l'empoigna. Pour un moment, il était de nouveau un enfant, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quand même réconforté par les bras de sa mère. Et une vie de mauvais souvenirs resurgit dans son esprit, lui rappelant pourquoi il avait construit le mur qui le séparait aujourd'hui de sa mère.

« Bones. » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. La peine remplaça le contentement hésitant dans les yeux de sa mère.

Leonard s'agenouilla près de Jim, poussa gentiment Winona sur le côté. « Allons à l'infirmerie, Jim. » murmura-t-il, mettant le bras non blessé de Jim autour de ses épaules. Jim s'exécuta silencieusement, se dérobant contre Leonard. Spock leur emboîta le pas avant d'hésiter, une guerre faisant rage dans ses yeux humains.

« Restez avec elle. » lui dit doucement Leonard. Winona était toujours agenouillée sur le sol du turbolift. « Je pense qu'ils ont fait quelques progrès. »

Spock haussa un sourcil en signe de doute, mais il ne protesta pas à voix haute. Leonard haussa doucement les épaules en reconnaissance – c'était une minuscule victoire, mais une victoire quand même.

Parce que, seulement pour un moment, Jim avait eu besoin de Winona.

Et elle avait été là.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

A dimanche pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

Spock regarda McCoy mener gentiment Jim dans le couloir. A côté du turbolift, M. Scott marmonnait dans sa barbe alors qu'il se relevait. « J'enverrais quelque réparer plus tard. L'Ingénierie est surchargé et nous somme peu nombreux – le turbolift peut attendre, je pense. »

Spock jeta un regard au faible éclairage, réalisant soudainement que le son strident de l'alerte rouge avait cessé. « C'est logique. »

Scott acquiesça. « Eh bien, je sais que vous ne croyez pas vraiment en ce genre de choses, mais bonne chance avec elle. »

Tournant son regard sur la mère de Jim toujours agenouillé sur le sol du turbolift, Spock laissa échapper une respiration. « Le sentiment est apprécié, M. Scott. »

Scott partit plutôt rapidement, soit impatient de retourner réparer son vaisseau, soit impatient d'échapper à la situation gênante. Spock eu à combattre le désir de tourner son regard vers le couloir, ou d'appeler Nyota. Il n'était pas complètement inutile quand cela concernait les émotions humaines. Ou alors c'était juste avec Nyota et Jim ? Eh bien, cette femme partageait la moitié de l'ADN de Jim…

Décidant qu'il avait simplement besoin de la mettre à l'abri dans ses quartiers, il trouva la force de dire : « Mme Swan ? »

Elle ne réagit pas. Il s'approcha, s'arrêtant juste à l'entrée du turbolift. « Mme Swan ? » essaya-t-il de nouveau. Toujours rien. Plus doucement, avec plus d'hésitation, il essaya : « Mme Kirk ? »

Elle frémit. « Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû changer de nom. » dit-elle, presque trop bas pour que même les oreilles de Spock l'entendent. « George n'aurait pas a eu le choix si les rôles avaient été inversés. »

 _Peut-être vous devriez penser à votre fils vivant et non à votre mari décédé_ , pensa Spock. Il se refréna pour ne pas exprimer ce sentiment à voix haute, incertain du fait qu'elle ait dit cela pour qu'il entende.

A voix haute, elle dit : « Votre mère – vous y pensez beaucoup. »

« Oui. » confirma prudemment Spock.

« Vous êtes proches ? »

Il percevait la faible hésitation dans sa voix, hésitation qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. « Nous l'étions, oui. »

Si elle nota la correction, elle ne le montra pas. « Comment avez-vous fait ? Une humaine et un Vulcain… »

« Moitié » la corrigea Spock. « Je crois que la chose la plus importante dans une relation – quelle que soit la relation, entre parent et enfant, amis, amants, mari et femme – est d'accepter que l'autre personne est un être unique. Ma mère m'acceptait quand j'étais Vulcain, me protégeais quand j'étais humain, et prenait soin de moi dans les deux cas. »

« C'est ce que je fais, pourtant. » protesta-t-elle avec désespoir.

Même si elle était dos à lui, Spock secoua la tête. « Je crois que vous croyez que vous le faites. Néanmoins, tout ce que Jim entend est vous en train de le comparer à son père – et sincèrement, c'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu. Même maintenant, la plupart de ses actions sont consacrés à se séparer de cet héritage – tout comme j'ai essayé de me séparer de l'espèce de ma mère – je le fais encore, à l'occasion. Mais Jim a une tendance à pousser les choses à l'extrême, en se mettant en danger par la même occasion. Le Docteur McCoy et moi avons passés des années à essayer de trouver pourquoi, et à tenter de l'arrêter. Maintenant, je pense que je sais pourquoi : vous. »

Finalement, Swan se retourna. « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Spock écarta les mains. « Sans vouloir vous offenser. Jim à, apparemment, passé son enfance en croyant qu'il était trop similaire à son père pour être aimer – à cause de vous. Cette certitude s'est maintenue, spécialement maintenant qu'il est dans Starfleet et qu'il est rapidement devenu non seulement un capitaine très respecté, mais aussi légendaire. McCoy, moi-même, l'Amiral Pike, Nyota et plusieurs autres personnes avons fait de notre mieux pour 'réparer ' cette façon de voir les choses et jusque-là nous avions réussi. Mais les effets de votre présence commencent à nous faire comprendre que votre opinion veut dire beaucoup pour Jim, même s'il n'en ait pas conscient. »

Swan haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? C'est à ça que ressemble le Jim soucieux des autres ? »

« Non, c'est à cela que ressemble Jim essayant de ne pas se soucier des autres. Sa colère est son mécanisme de défense. Il essaye de vous faire sortir de sa vie. Il faut le reconnaître, c'est la pire chose qu'il ait jamais faite, mais les implications reste les mêmes : il se soucie de vous, mais il ne veut pas que quiconque le sache. »

L'espoir commença à percer dans ses yeux. « Et vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

Spock inclina la tête. « En tant qu'expert à la fois du refoulement des émotions non désirées et du comportement de Jim Kirk, je suis sûr de cela. »

Doucement, elle se redressa. « Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? »

Spock pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Essayer de connaître Jim. Cherchez ses différences avec son père, sans interférences. »

Elle grogna. « Et comment suis-je censée faire ça ? Il s'enfuit à chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que lui. »

« Sur Terre, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 31 octobre, et il y a une fête d'Halloween à dix-sept heures trente. Jim ne manquerait jamais une fête. »

« Eh bien, George détestait ça. Cela semblait un plan décent pour commencer. »

-LLAP-

« Bones, j'ai planifié ça pendant des _siècles._ S'il te plaaaaaaaîîîît, laisse-moi partir. »

 _Dieu, donnez-moi la patience._ « Jim, tu as eu ta pire attaque de panique que tu n'as jamais eu ce matin, en plus d'une blessure. »

« Donc mon épaule s'est luxé. La belle affaire. »

« Je sais que ça te tue malgré ton dénis, et je dis juste que je pense que tu n'es pas émotionnellement prêt pour une fête à l'heure actuelle. »

« Allez, Bones – Uhura va faire en sorte que Spock se déguise, et je sais que tu mourrais pour voir ça, mais si je suis coincé à l'infirmerie tu ne peux pas aller à la fête. »

Bon sang, gamin. « Bien. Mais je limite ton absorption d'alcool à rien du tout. »

A côté de lui, Jim fit un petit saut. « Yeah ! »

« Quel âges tu as ? Sérieusement, tu agis comme un gosse ! »

« C'est une fête d'Halloween, Bones – y a-t-il une autre façon d'agir ? »

Leonard roula des yeux. Honnêtement, Jim avait pu être libéré de l'infirmerie dès que son épaule avait été remise en place et son bras mis en écharpe. Aucun d'eux n'avait protesté pour prolonger son séjour, bien que, en considérant à quel point la journée d'hier avait été mauvaise – Jim _détestait_ être confiné quelque part, et ses plaintes sans fins avaient amené Leonard à saturation. Maintenant, il était secrètement soulagé.

« J'ai besoin d'un costume… Toi aussi. Ooooh, on pourrait y aller en tant que, euh, Hulk et Iron Man. » suggéra Jim. « Tu es totalement assez grincheux pour être Hulk, et je suis aussi génial qu'Iron Man. »

« Par l'enfer, non. Je ne vais pas y aller en géant vert. »

« Sciences bro', Bones ! »

« C'était il y 250 ans – personne ne va comprendre ça. Comment as-tu fait pour seulement trouver ça ? »

Jim haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuyais. Tumblr était un site très intéressant dans les années 2010. »

Leonard grogna. « Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

Jim sourit d'un air suffisant. « Allez, ce sera marrant. » dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

« Je serais Bruce Banner, _pas_ le géant vert. Et tu ne vas _pas_ répliquer un costume d'Iron Man. » acquiesça Leonard.

« Attend, comment est-ce que _tu_ sais ça ? »

« Tu as utilisé mon PADD pour trouver Tumblr. »

« Logique. »

« Comment peux-tu seulement être le meilleur capitaine de la flotte ? »

Jim glissa une paire de lunettes de protections sur son nez. « Parce que je suis le Capitaine Kirk. »

« Va répliquer nos costumes, idiot. » lui ordonna affectueusement Leonard. « J'ai du travail à finir avant qu'on y aille. »

Jim bondit sur le sol, mais son énergie diminua dès qu'il pensa que Leonard ne regardait pas. Le cœur de Leonard sombra alors qu'il se demandait à quel point tout cela avait été joué. Juste un autre moyen de dédaigner l'aide dont il avait besoin.

-LLAP-

Une heure plus tard, Leonard portait une blouse blanche de laboratoire au-dessus d'un tee-shirt bleu et d'un jean Jim portait un tee-shirt noir à manches longues avec un réacteur arc flamboyant sur sa poitrine, un pantalon noir, des baskets, une fausse barbe complétant le costume. Il s'était, bien évidemment, plaint à propos de l'écharpe, mais Leonard avait fermement refusé de l'enlever. Ils étaient en retard, comme c'était toujours le cas pour Jim, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupa réellement.

Jim fit un grand sourire. « Regarde. » dit-il en désignant une table dans le coin.

Leonard explosa presque de rire. « Oh, j'adore Uhura. »

Jim les mena vers le couple. Spock était assis dans le coin, ayant l'air inconfortable même s'il ne portait qu'un trench-coat noir avec un smoking et une cravate. Un chapeau classique de Sherlock Holmes était sur la table en face de lui, qu'il contemplait comme si c'était un étrange dispositif alien qui allait lui exploser à la figure. Uhura, assise juste à côtés de lui, portait une robe blanche style Marilyn Monroe et une perruque blonde.

« Bonsoir, M. Holmes et Mademoiselle Monroe. » salua-t-il, grimaçant comme un idiot. Leonard essayait tellement de ne pas rire qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

« Ce n'est pas amusant, Docteur. » marmonna Spock, lançant un regard de reproche à Uhura.

« Ignore-le. » fit Uhura à Spock, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Cela te va très bien. »

« Met le chapeau. » lui demanda Leonard.

« Non. »

« Jim, s'il te plaît – »

Jim lui donna un coup de coude. « Ce n'est pas une façon d'utiliser mon grade. »

« Ne me dis pas ça – tu le fais tout le temps ! »

Jim lui lança un sourire innocent et s'installa sur une chaise, ramenant son bras blessé avec une grimace. Les trois le regardèrent, il laissa donc tomber sa main. « Quoi ? Je vais bien. »

« Bien. Tu vas te reposer dans tes quartiers une fois que tu as fini ici. » ordonna Leonard.

Jim lui donna un petit coup d'épaule une seconde avant que ses yeux n'accrochent quelque chose. « Pourquoi est-ce qu' _elle_ est là ? »

Ils se tournèrent pour suivre son regard, réalisant qu'il avait vu sa mère. « Qui est-elle ? » demanda Uhura.

« Je l'ai invité. » dit Spock.

« Tu as _quoi_ ? »

« Nous avons eu une brève conversation après que tu sois parti pour l'infirmerie. Elle n'est pas là pour te parler, je te l'assure. Juste – je crois que les mots sont 'agir naturellement'. »

Leonard cligna des yeux. « Observation naturelle ? »

Spock acquiesça.

« Hum. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Qui est-elle ? » répéta Uhura, la voix plus coupante.

Jim regarda Spock. « Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de partager cette information. »

« Oh. » dit Jim. Il se recula dans sa chaise, sa foi en le jugement de Spock rétablie. Lançant un regard nerveux à sa mère, il répondit à la question d'Uhura. Et, pour la durée de la fête, il fit en sorte d'agir le plus naturellement possible.

-LLAP-

Blagueur. Soucieux. Loyal. Jeune. Intelligent. Fort.

Respecté, mais facile à approcher pour les membres d'équipage moins gradés. Coureur, mais jamais vraiment sérieux – une petite-amie qui n'était pas à bord ?

Winona resta à la majorité de la fête, parlant quand on lui posant des questions, et ne mentionnant jamais sa relation avec Jim. Elle passa la nuit à assembler une liste d'adjectifs et de phrases pour décrire son fils, isolant les différences entre George et Jim. George n'était pas un coureur. Jim donnait l'impression d'avoir deux fois son intelligence, discutant aisément avec son premier officier Vulcain quand les autres autour d'eux semblaient perdus. George était strict par rapport aux grades, mais Jim se mêlait avec les enseignes et les lieutenants sans distinction. Jim appréciait également l'alcool, malgré le fait que le Docteur McCoy essayait de l'en éloigner, là où George méprisait la boisson.

 _Ils sont vraiment deux personnes différentes._

Elle quitta la fête quelques minutes après Jim et ses trois amis, se répétant que de parler avec lui n'impliquait pas de le comparer avec son père.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, où Winona se rend enfin compte que Jim n'est pas son père ! ;)

A dans une semaine pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

Jim se retourna.

Il regarda l'horloge – trois heures – et grogna. Encore treize heure jusqu'au quart Bêta. Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ travaillait-il si tard aujourd'hui ? Évidemment, cela avait été fait longtemps avant que ça mère n'arrive à bord – les quarts étaient mis en place une fois toutes les deux semaines, avec peu d'enthousiasme – mais il était le capitaine et ne pouvait pas les changer. Il ne _voulait pas_ avoir de temps libre tout de suite. Deux heures, et tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de s'agiter et se retourner pendant ce qu'il avait cru être une éternité.

Bones ne serait pas réveillé. Il le lui avait dit très clairement quand il avait déposé Jim. Est-ce que Spock serait réveillé ? Ils pourraient jouer aux échecs. Ou cela faisait trop demandeur ? Spock et Uhura avaient probablement assez de problèmes sans que Jim n'arrive et ne trainent Spock avec lui tout le temps, Spock étant un vulcain et tout. Carol ? Non. Il aurait à tout expliquer, et il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant.

Son épaule le lança douloureusement. Un calmant était posé sur sa table de nuit. Jim le contempla, se demandant s'il devait l'utiliser. Il pourrait l'aider à dormir. Mais dormir amenait les cauchemars. Et les cauchemars amenaient les attaques de paniques.

« Ordinateur, où est le Commander Spock ? »

 _« Le Commander Spock est sur le pont d'observation. »_

« Et le Lieutenant Uhura ? »

 _« Le Lieutenant Uhura est dans les quartiers du Commander Spock. »_

Donc, quelque chose dérangeait également Spock – autrement, il serait avec elle. Ils avaient techniquement des quartiers séparés, mais elle passait la majorité de ses nuits dans ceux de Spock, et ses affaires avait graduellement étés déplacées au fil des années. Mais si Spock avait planifié de passer la nuit hors de ses quartiers, elle aurait passé la nuit dans les siens. Donc, Spock n'avait probablement pas prévu sa promenade dans le salon d'observation.

 _Fait chier._

Jim se traîna hors du lit, mit une veste et partit à son tour pour une promenade imprévue. Il effleura les murs, prenant du réconfort dans les vibrations tranquilles de son vaisseau. La marche fut à la fois longue et courte, et soudainement il était dans la même pièce qu'un Vulcain en train de pleurer.

Eh bien, pas réellement en train de pleurer, comme les humains le font – mais il avait définitivement une larme coulant sur sa joue droite. Comme ce jour devant le cœur du réacteur. Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlés, parce que certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Cela était arrivés, et cela les avaient changés, et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Il essaya de se retirer, mais Spock l'avait déjà aperçu. « Jim. » murmura-t-il, essuyant rapidement sa joue, rangeant quelque chose dans la poche de son sweat à capuche de l'autre main.

« Je peux aller – »

Spock secoua la tête. « C'était illogique de penser que je ne serais pas éventuellement découvert dans une pièce publique. Je ne voulais juste pas perturber Nyota. »

« Donc elle pense que tu es en train de dormir ? »

Spock eu l'air presque penaud. « Peut-être. »

Jim gloussa. « On a vraiment déteint sur toi. Tu as besoin d'aller sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. »

Il ne voulait rien insinuer, mais les yeux de Spock se détournèrent au rappel. Il avait peut-être même tressailli.

« Attend, c'est pour ça que tu es là ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » éluda Spock.

Jim réussit presque à ne pas hausser les épaules. « Je ne peux pas dormir, j'imagine. »

« Ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

Spock fit une pause, puis se dirigea vers un placard d'où il sortit un jeu d'échecs 3D. Sans un mot, Jim l'aida à l'installer, et ils s'installèrent sur le sol pour jouer. Pour eux, c'était une partie classique pour attendre – qui parlerait en premier ? Et en même temps, un jeu logique pour les aider à clarifier leurs pensées.

Après une demi-heure, Jim trouva le courage de parler. « Je ne veux pas avoir une autre attaque de panique. »

Spock lui jeta un coup d'œil, même s'il était concentré sur le fait de contrer le dernier déplacement de Jim. « Compréhensible. Cependant, tu as besoin de dormir. »

« Mentir à ta petite-amie n'est pas non plus bon pour ta santé. » répliqua Jim, ses yeux se rétrécissant au mouvement de Spock.

« J'ai sûrement déjà ruiné notre dîner hier soir. Je ne voulais pas perturber son sommeil cette nuit. »

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Jim, mais il le réprima – Spock était drôlement terrifié par Uhura à certains moment, tout comme beaucoup d'humains. Cela semblait traverser les espèces, une sorte de constante universelle.

« Comment aurais-tu ruiné le dîner ? Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère contre toi. »

Spock se concentra intensément sur le jeu. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'irriterait. »

Jim se souvint soudainement du timing de leur dîner. « Tu ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spock prit une inspiration pour dire quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas. « Correct. » dit-il simplement après un moment.

« C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? »

Spock se tendit, et le silence régna à nouveau. Puis, abruptement, il sortit ce qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche et le fit glisser au sol jusqu'à Jim.

C'était une photo en papier d'une jeune femme souriante et d'un bébé. La jeune femme ne lui était pas familière, mais ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de Spock – sa mère. Le bébé avait de petites oreilles pointues – et portait un costume de chat.

« Spock, est-ce – »

« Ma mère et moi. Elle était sur Terre, m'emmenant voir mes grands-parents maternels pour la première fois. Elle avait cette photo sur elle tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que je parte pour Starfleet, où elle me l'a donnée. Même mon père ne sait pas qu'elle existe. »

Jim comprenant que c'était un sujet vraiment et personnel, mais _ces oreilles_. « Dis-moi, si toi et Uhura avez un enfant un jour, ses oreilles seront comme ça ? »

Spock le regarda d'un air impassible.

« Désolé. J'ai juste – tu faisais un chat très mignon. » marmonna Jim, lui rendant la photo. « Donc le fait qu'Uhura t'ait déguisé t'as fait te rappeler ta mère, et tu ne veux pas l'ennuyer à nouveau avec ta mère ? »

Spock acquiesça.

« Tu sais que cela ne la dérangerait pas, hein ? Spécialement si elle voit cette photo pour la première fois. Je veux dire, cela ne blesserait personne. »

« Tout comme cela ne te blesserait pas de parler à nouveau à ta mère. »

« Touché. » acquiesça Jim, soudainement trop fatigué pour argumenter. Un silence, confortable cette fois, plus de mots n'étant pas nécessaires, prit place. Ils jouèrent leur partie d'échec, à nouveau satisfait.

-LLAP-

On sonna à la porta.

Leonard regarda son horloge – sept heures – et grogna. Il était dans le quart Bêta aujourd'hui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne serait plus capable de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à seize heures, ce dont il avait envie après être revenu dans ses quartiers après une heure à cause de la fête. Jim avait été plus que récalcitrant à aller au lit – à être seul. Leonard comprenait cela, mais des fois, du temps en solitaire était nécessaire.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Winona. »

 _Winona ?_ « Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? »

« Je – j'aimerais parler. De Jim. »

Leonard acquiesça. « D'accord. Donnez-moi une minute – _certains_ d'entre nous se sont couchés tard. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il pensa avoir entendu un rire. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler un uniforme propre et de se laver les dents, arrangeant ses cheveux à la main alors qu'il sortait de ses quartiers. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la coupa en levant une main. « D'abord le café. » dit-il.

Winona le suivit obligeamment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mess, qui était heureusement vide – la majorité des gens étaient soit endormis soit en train de se préparer pour le quart Alpha, alors que les malchanceux membres du quart Gamma étaient coincés à leur poste jusqu'à huit heures. Winona attendit patiemment alors qu'il répliquait et buvait deux tasses de café, se tournant finalement vers elle alors qu'il entamait la troisième.

« Désolé. Je ne me suis pas endormi avant une heure, et les choses auraient pu devenir moches. Maintenant, que voulez-vous me dire à propos de Jim ? »

« Je veux lui parler à nouveau. »

« Non. » dit instantanément Leonard.

« Docteur – »

« Il n'est pas prêt, pas aujourd'hui. Ordre du médecin. »

Le regard de Winona se fit suppliant, et bon sang, cela ressemblait aux yeux de chiens battus de Jim. « S'il vous plaît. »

Leonard secoua la tête. « Il a besoin d'une journée normale. Cela faisait deux mois depuis sa dernière attaque de panique, et depuis que vous êtes arrivés à bord, il en a eu deux très sévères. Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, et je sais que Spock vous a donné un bon conseil hier, mais il n'est pas prêt. Cela ne ferait que l'éloigner de vous. »

Winona pinça les lèvres. « Bien. J'attendrais. »

Elle se leva et marcha vers la porte, laissant Leonard stupéfait. « Quoi, c'est tout ? Vous n'allez même pas vous battre pour votre fils ? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous avez dit non. »

Leonard se rapprocha de quelques pas, posant son café sur la table. « Je veux que vous _agissiez_ comme un parent. »

« C'est ce que je suis. » claqua-t-elle.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous agissez comme une amie, et même pas une amie proche. »

« Qu'est-ce que _vous_ en savez ? »

« Parce que j'ai une fille. » lui retourna Leonard. « Une fille que je n'ai pas vu en six ans. »

« Wow, c'est sûr que vous êtes un merveilleux père. » se moqua Winona.

« Sa mère m'a _quitté_ , et je n'ai absolument rien pour la pension alimentaire. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de me battre bec et ongles, même si je savais que cela ne me mènerait nulle part. Vous avez _choisi_ d'abandonner Jim, et maintenant vous pensez que cela va être facile de revenir dans sa vie ? »

« Bien sûr que je ne – »

« Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas vu vous battre. On vous dit de partir, et vous le faites presque immédiatement. »

Winona fit un pas vers lui, ses poings se serrant – d'irritation, pas de colère. « Vous et le Commander Spock ne m'avez pas vraiment donné le choix. »

« C'était _le but_. Vous ne méritez pas d'être dans la vie de Jim si vous ne vous battez pas pour. »

« Il ne s'est pas non plus beaucoup battu pour être dans la mienne ! »

« Donnez-lui quelque chose que vaut la peine de se battre, et il le fera. »

« Je suis _sa mère_. »

« Par le sang. Je vous ai vus hier – c'est clair que vous voulez tous les deux vous réconcilier. Pour un moment, vous avez tous les deux laissez tomber vos défenses, mais elles sont revenus rapidement. Je comprends – Dieu sait que j'ai mes propres mécanismes de défense. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais vous ne vous êtes pas battus. Vous l'avez laissé vous repousser, vous m'avez laissé le prendre. »

« C'est ce qu'il voulait. »

« Je sais. Mais être un parent n'est pas donné tout ce qu'il veut à son enfant – c'est prendre soin d'eux, les aider à devenir la meilleure personne possible. Vous ne faites pas ça si vous abandonnez, quand vous le laissez partir – cela ne fait que renforcer sa certitude selon laquelle vous ne voulez pas de lui. Ce qui veut dire que vous devez le combattre, moi, Spock, et peut-être même vous-même, parce que c'est comme ça que Jim _saura_ que vous voulez être proche de lui. »

Winona grogna.

« Cela ne sera pas facile, pour aucun d'entre nous. Spock et moi, on a veut pas voir Jim blesser, mais cela rouvre aussi vos vieilles blessures partiellement guéries. Ce n'est pas nécessairement mauvais – Jim a déjà guéri de cette façon avant. Mais si vous ne trouvez pas un moyen dans les prochains jours, il ne guérira jamais, et il ne vous laissera plus jamais essayer. Même si Jim ne vous parlera pas aujourd'hui, profitez-en pour faire quelques recherches – sur l'ordinateur, parlez à l'équipage, peu importe – sur ce que veut dire être un parent et qui est Jim. Compris ? »

Winona hésita, ses yeux vacillant légèrement, puis acquiesça. « D'accord. »

« Bien. Maintenant, je vais retourner dans mes quartiers pour un repos bien mérité. Ou juste pour lire un livre. »

Il laissa Winona debout au milieu du mess. Si elle était aussi similaire à son fils que Leonard le pensait, elle serait maintenant déterminée et intriguée – exactement ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !

A dans une semaine pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

« C'est donc là que tu as dormis. »

Jim se recula en se réveillant, le mouvement le faisant glisser contre le mur. Sa nuque et son dos protestèrent, courbaturés de partout – est-ce qu'il s'était endormi contre le mur ? Le plateau d'échecs était en face de lui, la partie non finie. De l'autre côté du plateau, Spock commençait à se lever, lissant consciencieusement son haut. Jim roula sur le dos, se retrouvant à regarder les visages mi-exaspérés mi-affectueux de Bones et Uhura.

« Tu étais supposé dormir dans ton lit, idiot. » le réprimanda Bones.

« J'ai essayé ? » offrit Jim avec un sourire penaud. Bones roula des yeux et lui tendit sa main. La prenant, Jim se remit sur ses pieds.

« Je ne voulais pas – »

« Me déranger ? J'étais toujours réveillée quand tu es parti. »

Spock cligna des yeux. « Tu n'as rien dit. »

Uhura haussa les épaules, enlevant une peluche de l'épaule de Spock. « Je me suis dit que tu devais être plutôt distrait si tu n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais réveillé. Mais vraiment, Spock ? Dormir avec Jim ? »

Les joues de Spock tournèrent au vert. Uhura sourit, se surélevant pour embrasser sa joue. « Viens, tu as besoin d'un uniforme propre. » dit-elle, prenant sa main pour le mener à l'extérieur.

Bones grogna. « Je vis sur un vaisseau de gamin. »

« Je me souviens distinctement de Scotty mentionnant quelque chose à la fête à propos de toi qui pensait qu'il pensait qu'on était – »

« Tais-toi ! J'ai un hypo et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir. »

« Nope, le quart commence dans – quand est-ce que le quart commence ? »

« Dix minutes. Tu seras en retard. »

« Non, je ne serais – »

Bones claqua une main sur son épaule non-blessée, le conduisant hors de la pièce. « Je veux jeter un œil à ton épaule avant que tu n'ailles sur ta précieuse passerelle. »

Jim se stoppa, essayant de retourner dans ses quartiers pour mettre son uniforme. « Bones, je vais bien. »

« Tu vas bien quand je le dis. Maintenant, cela irait beaucoup plus vite si tu arrêtais de te battre. »

Jim frissonna, soudainement revenu en face de Kodos, se mordant la langue pour ne rien laisser échapper sur ses gamins.

« Eh Jim, revient dans le présent. »

Les couloirs blancs rutilants réapparurent dans son champ de vision, et il aspira une grande goulée d'air pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. « Désolé. » marmonna Jim.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » le réprimanda gentiment Bones. « Maintenant vas-tu aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Bien... »

« Magnifique. »

Bones garda une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'infirmerie, probablement pour prévenir sa fuite. Jim traîna des pieds tout le chemin, espérant futilement que Bones abandonnerait s'il prenait trop longtemps. Bien sûr, l'obstiné docteur Géorgien n'abandonnait jamais un patient, il finit donc torse nu sur un biolit quelques minutes plus tard – quoi qu'il n'avait plus d'écharpe, au moins pour une minute. Petite bénédiction...

Le bruit d'un tricordeur médical se fit entendre. Jim le regarda avec surprise. « Pour mon épaule ? Vraiment ? »

« Je suis le médecin, pas toi. » rétorqua Bones sans même le regarder.

Bones et les réponses indirectes. Pas bon. « Ce n'est pas juste pour mon épaule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux noisette se posèrent sur Jim avant de se détourner à nouveau. Bones garda le silence, mais Jim avait découvert qu'il avait un moyen de détruire les visages impassibles de quelques personnes. Il s'éloigna du tricodeur, cherchant son haut. « Bones, je vais bien. »

Bones tendit sa main pour bloquer la sienne. « Tu vas bien quand je le dis, gamin. »

Jim tira sa main pour la libérer. « J'ai un boulot à faire. Mon épaule va bien ? »

« Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit dans un bon lit, Jim. »

« Eh bien, cela n'arrivera pas tant que ma mère sera là, donc est-ce que mon épaule va bien ? » claqua Jim.

Bones sourit triomphalement. « Tu l'as appelé 'ta mère'. »

« Ma longue a fourché. »

« Non. Tu avais besoin d'elle dans ce turbolift. »

« Ce n'est _pas_ le cas. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était elle au début. »

Jim entendit son erreur trop tard, et Bones sauta dessus. « 'Au début', hein ? Ouaip, Jim, tu veux ne définitivement pas qu'elle revienne dans ta vie. »

Jim ramassa vivement son tee-shirt, mais son envie de sortie dramatique fuit ruinée par le fait que son épaule était toujours courbaturée et douloureuse – Bones l'attrapa facilement alors qu'il était toujours en train d'essayer de mettre son haut pour qu'il _puisse_ partir. Stupide règlement vestimentaire.

« Fuir ne mène jamais nul part, Jim. Tu le sais. »

« Ouais, bah, je n'ai pas fui loin de Kodos et de Frank, et regarde ce que cela a donné. » murmura Jim.

« Ok, peut-être que ne pas fuir ne fonctionne pas toujours non plus. Mais pense au moment où tu n'as pas fui – tu as combattu Nero, et fini avec une nouvelle famille. Tu n'as pas fui ton attirance pour Carol, et tu as gagné ta première petite-amie sérieuse. »

« C'était différent. » protesta Jim.

« Ah oui ? Tu aimes faire face aux situations impossibles, Jim, que ce soit être sur un vaisseau Romulien qui ferait passer le vaisseau amiral de la flotte pour un ordinateur du XXème siècle, ou ignorer la règle de non-fraternisation parce que tu aimes une femme. Tu as regardé la mort dans les yeux, et gagné les choses les plus précieuses dans ta vie parce que tu t'es battu pour elles. Cette fois, c'est aller au-dessus d'une vie de mauvais souvenirs. Je sais que c'est dur, surtout des souvenirs comme les tiens – mais la récompense ? Est-ce que retrouver ta mère n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

Jim se focalisa sur le sol, reconnaissant la vérité dans les mots de Bones. Bones enroulant un bras réconfortant autour de lui quand il était blessé, Carol l'étreignant pour qu'il puisse se rendormir après un cauchemar – dans ces moments-là, il se sentait aimé, en sécurité. L'autre jour dans le turbolift, quand sa mère l'avait tenu dans ses bras... Il avait _su_. Instantanément. Dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix, il avait _su_ qu'il était en sécurité, et il était _presque_ prêt à rester dans ses bras. C'était presque comme quand c'était Carol ou Bones, mais avec... quelque chose en plus. Il s'était demandé si l'amour d'une mère ressemblait à ça. Il en avait même voulu plus – pas qu'il l'admette à qui que ce soit, pas même à lui-même. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Bones ne dit rien, n'ayant pas besoin de confirmation verbale pour connaître le cheminement de pensée de Jim. « Tu n'as pas à porter l'écharpe, mais ne force pas sur ton épaule. »

Jim se racla la gorge deux fois avant de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix. « Très bien. »

« Maintenant met ton haut et va faire ton boulot. J'en ai un aussi, tu sais. »

Jim sourit en même temps qu'il leva les yeux au ciel « Tu me le rappel à chaque fois que je suis là. Ce qui arrive souvent. Donc, oui, je sais. »

Bones lui jeta un tee-shirt doré, ricanant quand il atterrit sur la tête de Jim et couvrit son visage. « Bien. »

« Ouais. » murmura Jim. « Je vais bien. »

-LLAP-

« Fascinant. »

Jim se pencha au-dessus du poste de son premier officier, regardant les scannes de la planète que l' _Enterprise_ avait trouvé une demi-heure après le début du quart Bêta. « Vous avez raison. Une planète entière que Starfleet n'a jamais trouvé ; classe M et tout. »

« Un écosystème florissant. Capitaine, cette planète semble avoir un immense potentiel pour une nouvelle colonie. » reporta Spock.

Jim acquiesça. « Ouaip, ils en attendent une comme ça depuis un moment. Mieux vaut leur dire le plus vite possible, le Quartier Général sera content de nous pour une fois. »

« Ils n'aiment pas que leur meilleur équipage soit tout le temps presque tué. » plaisanta Sulu.

« Ou leur meilleur vaisseau détruit. » ajouta Chekov d'une voix fluette.

Jim sourit, se redressant. « Spock, faites tous les scannes préliminaires. Je veux connaître le bon moment pour descendre. »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

Jim se stoppa avant d'appeler l'infirmerie. « Comment pensez-vous que Bones va réagir cette fois ? »

Sulu gloussa. « Pas bien, monsieur. »

« On devrait parier sur sa première protestation : le capitaine qui est blessé, ou une _autre_ mission au sol. » suggéra Chekov, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage. « Je parie sur une autre mission au sol. »

« On a une mauvaise influence sur vous, Chekov. » murmura Jim en secouant la tête.

« Je parie sur le capitaine qui est blessé. » contra Sulu.

Avant que le reste de l'équipage puisse participer, Jim l'appela. « Bones ! On a trouvé une nouvelle planète à explorer. »

Un Bones grognon répondit. _« 'On ' ? Tu es blessé. »_

« On discutera du paiement plus tard. » murmura Sulu à Chekov. Le jeune homme s'affaissa, offrant ses plus beaux yeux de chiens battus pour ne pas payer, mais Sulu croisa simplement les bras et se détourna.

« Vous devriez savoir maintenant de ne pas parier avec Sulu, Chekov, spécialement à propos de Bones. » le gronda Jim. Parce qu'il était complètement, à cent pour cent innocent en la matière, et par conséquent n'était pas hypocrite. Du tout.

 _« Attend, quoi ? »_ demanda Bones.

« Je dois y aller, Bones. »

 _« N'ose même pas – »_

Jim coupa la communication. « Je vous ai vu lever les yeux au ciel, Uhura. »

Uhura toussa violemment, mais cela sonnait suspicieusement comme « Testostérone. »

Jim se tourna pour la regarder, un sourcil haussé, mais elle était concentrée sur son poste de travail. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lieutenant, Carol sera revenu dans quelques jours, et vous pourrez toussez pour de faux toutes les deux. »

« Croyez-moi – je compte les jours depuis qu'elle est parti. »

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent. En se tournant pour voir qui était le visiteur, la bonne humeur de Jim s'évapora instantanément. Il se leva, se retrouvant à moitié chemin entre son fauteuil et le poste de travail de Spock, et il se força à rester debout et à ne pas se pencher vers l'un ou l'autre.

« Hors de la passerelle. »

Sa mère plaça ses pieds dans une position similaire. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Pas maintenant. » grogna Jim. « Je travaille. »

« Le travail d'un capitaine ne s'arrête jamais, tout comme celui d'une mère. » rétorqua-t-elle. Les membres d'équipages présents, hormis Spock et Uhura, échangèrent des regards surpris et confus.

« Hors de ma passerelle. » ordonna Jim.

Elle fit un pas en avant. « Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer pour toujours, Jim. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais, j'ai juste dit _pas maintenant_. Cupcake, escortez-là jusqu'à ces quartiers. »

Cupcake s'avança. « Madame. »

Sa mère tourna un regard perçant sur le Chef de la Sécurité. « Je suis en train de parler avec mon fils, si vous ne voyez pas. »

Cupcake eu le mérite de ne pas flancher. « Je le vois, madame. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi – » il s'avança, prenant son bras pour l'escorter hors de la passerelle. Dans un mouvement, elle se libéra et frappa Cupcake au visage, du sang s'échappant de son nez maintenant cassé. Jim la regarda choqué, mais elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

« Qui a appris à ton frère à se battre, d'après toi ? Pas ton père, c'est sûr – il détestait se battre. »

Attendez. Une _différence_ entre lui et son père ? Il y avait toujours une comparaison, mais...

« D'accord. » murmura-t-il. « Cupcake, allez à l'infirmerie. Spock – »

« Seul. » ajouta sa mère.

« – vous avez les commandes. »

Spock se leva. « Est-ce sage ? » murmura-t-il, essayant d'être discret malgré le fait que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

« Probablement pas, mais les choses entre nous ne peuvent pas réellement s'empirer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spock lui concéda le point en acquiesçant, se reculant ensuite. Jim pris une profonde respiration pour se préparer avant de guider sa mère hors de la passerelle vers un coin isolé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle s'adoucit. « Désolé pour ça. J'avais juste besoin de te parler sans tes gardes du corps. »

Jim pointa un communicateur sur le mur derrière eux. « Ils peuvent être là quand je veux. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je ne voulais juste pas attendre. »

« Attendre quoi ? On ne peut pas avoir cette conversation n'importe quand, pas au milieu de mon quart. »

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. « Le Docteur McCoy et le Commander Spock m'ont donnés quelques conseils, et je pense que je comprends que la façon dont j'ai approché ça – dont je t'ai approché toi – n'était pas bonne. Je pense que tu avais raison – je le cherchais lui. Mais maintenant je sais : tu n'es pas lui. Tu ne l'as jamais été. La comparaison est inévitable, parce que je vous aime tellement tous les deux, et que tu tiens beaucoup de lui – mais je te vois _toi_ maintenant. Mon fils. Jim. »

Elle semblait vouloir se convaincre elle-même, mais seule l'honnêteté était présente dans son regard.

« Je réalise maintenant que je n'aurais jamais dû t'ignorer, que je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. J'ai dit que c'était parce que je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais vraiment, tu es juste tellement similaire à ton père, et je ne pouvais pas gérer ça. Cela m'a fait faire les mauvais choix. Je sais que je ne t'ai laissé qu'avec des mauvais souvenirs, mais je _veux_ arranger ça. J'en ai _besoin_. »

 _« Est-ce que vous comprenez pourquoi je suis revenu vous chercher ? »_

Elle disait essentiellement la même chose. Elle était revenue, et il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi avant qu'ils puissent avancer.

« Donc tu es revenue pour lui ou pour moi ? » murmura Jim, ne s'attendant presque pas à avoir une réponse.

Sa mère fit une pause. « Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Peut-être les deux... Peut-être que je suis revenu parce que je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que sa mort nous sépare, mais je _sais_ que je reste parce que je veux finalement être la mère que tu as toujours mérité. »

Le silence tomba. Jim chercha dans son langage corporel le moindre signe de déception, mais il vit seulement un espoir désespéré et une complète sincérité.

Hésitante, elle leva le bras, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux. Jim se tendit, forçant sa main à bouger – mais découvrit qu'il ne le voulait pas, se penchant à la place vers la caresse. Les larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux, un sourire soulagé prenant place sur son visage.

Le communicateur sur le mur bipa. _« Capitaine ? »_

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Jim appuya sur le bouton. « Bon sang, Spock, ne faites pas ça. »

 _« Faire quoi ? »_ s'enquit Spock, son ton légèrement plus haut – de la confusion ? C'était toujours difficile à dire quand ils parlaient par communicateur.

« Peu importe. Que voulez-vous ? »

 _« C'est le moment optimal pour se téléporter sur la planète. Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé. »_

« C'est bon. Dix minutes. Bones, Sulu, vous et moi. »

 _« Bien, Capitaine. Spock, terminé. »_

Jim remua inconfortablement. « Euh, j'ai une planète à explorer... »

« Oui, va. » murmura sa mère. « On finira cette conversation plus tard. »

-LLAP-

Spock était en train de mettre son phaser dans son holster quand Jim entra dans la salle de téléportation, avec trois bonnes minutes de retard. « Désolé. » dit-il joyeusement.

« Jim, comment fais-tu pour être _toujours_ en retard ? » le gronda Bones.

« Tu es juste nerveux à propos de la téléportation. »

« Ce n'est pas naturel ! »

« Nous savons, Docteur. » intervint sèchement Spock.

Jim bondit sur un plot de téléportation. McCoy se sourit à lui-même, et Spock sut qu'il avait tiré la même conclusion : la conversation de Jim avec sa mère c'était bien passé.

Maintenant, si cette mission au sol pouvait se passer de la même façon cela serait une bonne semaine.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre de cette semaine : les choses commencent à réellement s'arranger avec Winona !

A dimanche prochain (le 28/05) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

Il faisait un peu froid, mais c'était définitivement une des plus jolies planètes qu'ils avaient explorées ces dernières années. Ils avaient été téléportés au milieu d'un champ, de l'herbe luxuriante arrivant aux chevilles de Jim, des fleurs rouges délicates parsemés sur le sol. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin sur le gauche, une forêt était présente, les arbres ressemblant à des chênes terriens. Un ruisseau coupait paresseusement la forêt, assez petit pour pouvoir être traversé au sautant, l'eau étincelante et claire. A leur droite, à distance, se trouvait une chaîne de montagne aux sommets enneigés. Un profond ciel bleu se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, pas un seul nuage en vue.

Tout du moins, trente minutes plus tôt il n'y en avait pas. Maintenant, des nuages noirs obstruaient le ciel, projetant une ombre si noir que Jim pouvait à peine voir le sol à dix mètres de lui.

Jim ouvrit son communicateur. « Scotty, ramenez-nous. »

 _« Quelque chose interfère avec le téléporteur, Capitaine – je peux seulement vous téléporter un par un. »_

« Faites ça, alors. Commencez avec Sulu. » décida Jim.

 _« Oui, Capitaine. »_

Pour un moment, rien ne se passe. Puis les lumières blanches apparurent, se formant autour de Sulu, le faisant disparaître dans un flash aveuglant. Clignant des yeux pour enlever les points dans sa vision, Jim ordonna. « Bones ensuite. »

« Je vais bien. » murmura Bones, regardant nerveusement vers le haut.

« C'est logique que vous soyez le suivant à être téléporter » fit remarquer Spock.

« Taisez-vous, le gobelin. »

Jim roula des yeux. « Quand vous voulez, Scotty. »

Silence. Pas même des parasites.

« Scotty, vous êtes là ? » demanda Jim, futilement vu la situation. « Scotty ? _Enterprise ?_ »

« Puis-je, Capitaine ? »

Jim donna son communicateur à Spock. Le Vulcain commença par vérifier les réglages, le retournant pour fouiller dans les fils. Après quelques minutes, il le lui redonna. « Le communicateur fonctionne parfaitement. C'est soit l' _Enterprise_ soit quelque chose sur la planète qui interfère avec les communications. »

« Je le savais. » grogna Bones. « La prochain truc qui va arriver va être mortellement foudroyant. »

« Déjà vu, Bones. Cette fois, ce sera probablement quelque chose du genre pluie acide. »

Spock sortit son tricordeur. « Les relevés montrent que c'est juste un orage. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement pour cette planète ? » s'enquit Jim. « Parce que 'juste un orage', c'est mauvais sur plusieurs planètes. »

« C'est apparemment équivalent à un orage sur Terre. »

« Peu importe, essayons d'éviter les éviter les éclairs. Je ne veux pas avoir à traiter l'un de vous pour des brûlures. »

Le tonnerre gronda pour la première fois, assez longtemps pour que Jim _sente_ les vibrations dans ses extrémités. Suivant presque instantanément, le vent se leva, assez fort pour les faire tous les trois trébucher en arrière. De la pluie froide commença à tomber, heurtant sa peau comme de la glace. Jim leva un bras pour protéger son visage. La foudre heurta des arbustes, les enflammant, mais la pluie éteint rapidement le feu.

Ses instincts de survie se réveillèrent. Le champ était plus adapté pour se protéger des éclairs, mais la pluie et le vent était déjà glacial pour un humain – Jim ne voulait pas imaginer à quel point Spock se sentait. Choisissant entre une hypothermie et la possibilité d'être frappé par la foudre, Jim choisit les éclairs.

« Allons vers les arbres ! » hurla Jim. Traînant à moitié Bones, Jim sprinta vers leur abri, espérant que Spock était juste derrière eux.

Jim tomba presque en avant quand la vitesse du vent chuta soudainement, il le combattait beaucoup trop Bones l'empêcha de s'écraser contre un arbre. « Je… déteste… ça. » haleta le docteur.

« Spock ? » appela Jim, ne s'embêtant pas à répondre.

« Je suis là. » répondit Spock, s'arrêtant derrière Jim. Avec son uniforme collé à son corps et sa tête esquivant la pluie, Spock avait presque l'air misérable. Jim claqua une main sur son épaule, grimaçant en sentant la froideur de sa peau.

Les arbres les protégeaient du plus gros de la pluie et du vent, mais ils avaient besoin d'un réel abri – et un meilleur endroit pour se cacher de la foudre. Jim inspecta la zone, essayant de se souvenir d'à quoi la forêt ressemblait quand lui et Bones l'avaient explorés.

« On a besoin d'aller plus profond. » annonça Jim.

Bones le regarda attentivement. « Quoi ? On ne devrait pas rester près du site de téléportation ? »

Jim secoua la tête. « C'est là que se trouve les arbres les plus isolées, et c'est ceux qui attireront le plus la foudre. S'il ne faisait pas si froid, on serait toujours dans le champ. »

« Je déteste ça. »

« Vous avez rendu votre point de vue très clair. » cassa Spock.

« Vos scans n'auraient pas dû détecter l'orage avant qu'on échoue ici ? » rétorqua Bones, s'approchant d'un pas du Vulcain.

« La météo peut être aussi imprévisible que vous irrationnel. » retourna Spock.

« Irrationnel ? Ne – »

« Les gars ! » intervint Jim, se mettant entre eux. « Pas maintenant. »

« Il est – »

Jim l'interrompit d'un regard. « Je m'en fiche, parce qu'il a raison. J'ai vu les scans moi-même, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Ce qui est important maintenant est que nous sommes coincés au milieu d'un orage potentiellement mortel, et on doit se protéger autant qu'on le peut. Compris ? »

Bones baissa les yeux. « Ouais. » marmonna-t-il.

Un éclair traversa le ciel, suivi presque immédiatement par un autre grondement de tonnerre. Bones frotta ses oreilles alors que Spock lançait un regard prudent en direction du ciel, et Jim réalisa soudainement à quel point ils n'étaient pas préparés pour ça, comme toujours. Repoussant mentalement ces pensées, Jim choisit une direction et avança.

 _Une mission. Ne peut-on pas en avoir seulement_ une _qui ne tourne pas mal ?_

-LLAP-

Winona fixa Scotty. « Cela _doit_ marcher. »

L'ingénieur écossais regarda désespérément l'affichage des consoles. « Il a planté. On ne peut pas les téléporter à bord. »

« Mais – »

« Combien de temps ? » la coupa le Lieutenant Sulu.

« Une heure, au moins. C'est un dommage résiduel de l'astéroïde. Cela aurait déjà dû être réparé. »

Scotty ajouta la dernière partie sous sa barbe, et après avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ces derniers jours (il était vraiment accueillant, heureux de montrer le fonctionnement de l'Enterprise à quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait), Winona su qu'il préparait une liste de gens après qui hurler après que Jim et les autres soient revenus à bord. Étonnamment, il ne protesta pas quand elle s'avança pour vérifier par elle-même il ne lui sortit même pas un « Je vous l'avais dit. » après qu'elle se soit reculée avec un soupir de défaite. Il appuya simplement sur le bouton pour contacter la passerelle.

« Téléporteur à la passerelle. Enseigne Chekov ? »

 _« Ici, Monsieur. Quel est le problème ? »_

« Le téléporteur est défectueux. »

 _« Est-ce que l'équipe d'exploration est à bord ?_ _»_ demanda Chekov, l'urgence perçant dans sa jeune voix.

« Le Lieutenant Sulu, oui, mais ni le Capitaine, le Commander Spock ou le Docteur McCoy. »

La voix de Chekov fut à peine assez haute pour que ses prochains mots soient entendus, en Russe, et probablement pas du tout professionnels. _« Quand pouvez-vous les remonter ? »_

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est la priorité. Evidemment. »

 _« Travaillez vite, Monsieur Scott. »_

Alors que Scotty allait couper la communication, Winona s'avança. « A quel point l'orage est-il mauvais ? »

Il y eu un instant de pause avant que Chekov ne réponde. _« Très mauvais. A-t-on un contact avec l'équipe ? »_

Ouvrant un canal séparé, Winona essaya, mais elle ne reçut que des parasites. « Négatif. » répondit-elle, cherchant déjà un diagnostic. « Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le vaisseau. »

Pendant un moment, Chekov ne dit rien, et elle commença à penser qu'il avait coupé la communication. Mais quand il parla, son cœur rata un battement, et elle se trouva à espérer qu'il l'ait fait.

 _« Les scans détectent une sorte d'interférence de l'atmosphère. Ce n'est probablement pas non plus leur communicateur. »_

Si ce n'était pas le vaisseau, ni leur communicateur, ils ne pouvaient _rien_ faire à part attendre, et Winona avait une règle stricte contre le fait de devenir inutile. Comme son fils, si elle supposait bien, qui était probablement en train d'essayer de survivre à l'orage et pas en train réparer des communicateurs qui n'étaient pas endommagés. Pour la première fois, elle pria pour qu'il se rappelle son expérience sur Tarsus IV – mais vu ce dont il avait l'air à l'hôpital, il s'en rappelait comme du cristal. Un esprit aussi brillant que le sien n'oublierait pas ça.

Winona ramena ses pensées à la situation « Il y a-t-il un moyen de passer les interférences ? »

 _« Je n'en ai jamais vu de ce genre avant, mais je vais essayer. Chekov, terminé. »_

« Je vais l'aider. » fit Sulu. Winona ne le regarda pas alors qu'il partait, incapable de réprimer les images d'un garçon dans un lit d'hôpital.

 _Elle se tient sur le pas de la porte de la petite chambre d'hôpital. Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle avait l'air petite uniquement à cause du nombre de machines présentes à l'intérieure, chacune d'entre elles servant à garder son fils en vie. Une intraveineuse lui apportait de précieux nutriments l'intubation lui avait été enlevée, et même une grande quantité de bandages et d'attelles ne pouvaient le faire ressembler à un garçon de treize ans normal. Elle ne pouvait pas assimiler le garçon qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os et presque sans vie sur le biolit au garçon vivant, intelligent et aux yeux brillants qu'il était sur Terre._

 _« Jim… » haleta-t-elle._

 _Elle se força à avancer pour le toucher, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où l'agripper. Il était juste tellement_ fragile _… Tellement brisé._

 _Et c'était de sa faute._

 _Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle se trouva à se demander combien de fois il avait pleuré à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait échoué avec lui. A. Chaque. Fois._

 _« Je suis désolé, chéri. » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis tellement désolé. »_

 _Elle se leva et embrassa délicatement son front, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le moment, sa décision déjà prise. Cela le blesserait, au début, mais son petit garçon était aussi fort que son père – il irait de l'avant. Quelques dernières larmes avant qu'il n'avance, sans elle, dans un meilleur endroit que tous ceux où elle l'avait emmené._

 _« Pour l'amour. » haleta-t-elle, le répétant mentalement encore et encore alors qu'elle se forçait à reculer, à se retourner, et à quitter la pièce._

Pour l'amour. Combien elle avait été _aveugle_ , combien elle avait été _stupide_. McCoy avait eu raison – l'amour signifiait se battre, et elle avait juste abandonné. Jim avait eu raison d'essayer de la repousser, qu'elle puisse apprendre.

« Pouvez-vous me passer mon kit de matériel ? »

La voix de Scotty la sortit de ses pensées. « Hm, oui… Là. » dit-elle, le récupérant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Merci. »

Le communicateur sonna. _« Passerelle à téléporteur. Mme Swan ? »_

« Je suis là. »

 _« Vous recevez une transmission de Sam Kirk. Je vous l'envoie maintenant. »_

La console bipa alors que le fichier arrivait. Elle remercia le lieutenant et l'ouvrit, son cœur s'accélérant alors qu'elle comprenait les mots devant ses yeux.

 _Hey, Maman. Je sais que tu es en vacances, mais on a besoin que tu reviennes à la ferme, aussi vite que possible. Les cultures… elles sont en train de mourir._

-LLAP-

Jim avança péniblement, Spock et Bones pour une fois silencieux alors qu'ils l'avaient (littéralement) aveuglément suivi dans la forêt, le corps voûté pour lutter contre le vent et la pluie glaciale. Même en essayant, Jim ne pouvait écarter ses souvenirs de lui menant ses gamins à travers la forêt de Tarsus IV, ou leur foi aveugle en lui, ou leur dépendance de lui. Bien sûr, Bones et Spock étaient plus vieux que lui, mais l'autre parallèle, et juste son _timing_ , le toucha en plein cœur.

 _Je suis trop jeune pour ça_.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel.

 _Maman ? Dis-moi… Dis-moi que tu seras toujours là quand je reviendrais. Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? Je… J'ai besoin de toi._

-LLAP-

Winona fixa la transmission. Puis le téléporteur. A nouveau la transmission. Puis à nouveau le téléporteur.

Sam. Jim. Sam ? Jim ?

Si les cultures de Sam mourraient, il ne serait pas capable de nourrir sa famille durant l'hiver, pas tout seul. Ayant recherchés et étudiés les maladies touchant les cultures depuis Tarsus, elle pouvait probablement les sauver. Si elle n'essayait même pas, Sam pourrait ne jamais lui pardonner.

Si elle quittait l' _Enterprise_ avant que Jim ne revienne, il pourrait ne jamais lui pardonner.

Choisir entre deux fils.

Les doigts tremblant, elle tapa une réponse à la transmission de Sam.

 _Cette semaine se passait tellement bien._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, d'après vous, que va faire Winona ?

Il faudra attendre dimanche prochain pour le découvrir ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire.

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bones et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

« Ici » appela Jim par-dessus son épaule, levant une main pour désigner un groupe d'arbres solides. Ils étaient à moitié aussi haut que les autres, leurs branches larges et épaisses. De ce que Jim pouvait voir, le sol entre les branches était relativement sec et sans broussailles. Ce ne serait pas confortable, mais c'était un meilleur abri que d'errer dans le bois. Bones chancela dans la direction indiquée, perdant son regard prudent en faveur de l'abri Spock suivit plus gracieusement mais avant autant d'empressement et Jim attendit qu'ils soient les deux en sécurité entre les arbres avant de les rejoindre, la tension de ses muscles disparaissant alors que la force du vent ne devenait qu'une légère brise, la pluie se faisant plus fine.

« Merci mon Dieu » soupira Bones, sombrant sur le sol.

Jim secoua la tête. « Mets-toi sur tes pieds. » le corrigea-t-il en s'accroupissant. « Et ne vous touchez pas l'un l'autre ou les arbres. Donnez-moi tout ce que vous possédez en métal. »

Spock s'exécuta instantanément. « Quoi ? » protesta Bones.

Jim tendit sa main. « Minimiser le contact avec tout ce qui pourrait être touché par les éclairs. Est-ce que tu préfères des cuisses douloureuses ou – ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. » murmura Bones, ajustant sa position et passant son phaser, son communicateur et son kit médical. Jim les plaça dans un creux entre deux arbres, utilisant le tricordeur de Spock pour un dernier scanner, tressaillant quand un autre éclair traversa le ciel.

« Semblerait que les éclairs et la foudre devraient bientôt s'arrêter. » lut Jim, éteignant le tricordeur et le plaçant au-dessus du kit médical.

« C'est quand bientôt ? » demanda Bones, jetant un regard à son kit.

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Mère Nature ? »

« Je ne demande pas pour moi. » rétorqua Bones, pointant Spock de la tête.

Spock se crispa quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Je vais bien. » insista-t-il, peu convaincant.

« Vraiment, le gobelin ? Parce que vous êtes pale et que vous le devenez de plus en plus. »

Bones avait raison. Bien que Spock soit normalement pale, sa peau démontrait d'habitude sa bonne santé, mais maintenant elle égalait presque la couleur des murs de l' _Enterprise_ – blanc neige. Et maintenant que Jim regardait, son uniforme, collé à sa peau par la pluie, ne pouvait pas cacher la tension de ses muscles. Bien sûr, la position qu'ils avaient tous prise était gênante, mais avec sa force vulcaine, les efforts de Spock auraient dû être tout sauf notable. Du moins, pas entièrement.

« Tu sais, trembler n'est pas un défaut. » fit remarquer Jim, son ton prudemment neutre. Spock ouvrit la bouche, la ferma sans un mot, et commença à trembler.

 _Dans une cave, treize enfants étaient blottis les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Les pleures des plus jeunes ne pouvaient pas être entendus au-dessus de l'orage qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur, le vent violet et la pluie frappant la cave, la foudre qui grondait. Jim, le plus vieux, avait pris place le plus près de l'entrée, là où il faisait le plus froid et où le vent était le plus fort. Il regarda vaguement dehors, voyant seulement sa tante et son oncle lui criant de prendre Kelly et de courir, voyant leurs yeux pâles, voyant son monde s'effondrer._

 _« Jimmy ? » fit une petite voix derrière lui. Cachant à quel point elle l'avait surpris, Jimmy se retourna pour faire face à sa cousine. Son sweat violet était en lambeaux, des traces de larmes se voyaient sur la saleté sur son visage, ses boucles blondes retombant mollement, la terreur éclairant ses yeux verts clairs._

 _« Tu devrais être endormie. » murmura doucement Jim, tendant la main pour mettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, juste comme elle aimait._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Maman et Papa ? »_

 _Le cœur de Jim se serra. Sa tante et son oncle… Tu n'étais pas supposé parler de la mort à une enfant de cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment… « Ils, euh… Ils sont dans un très long sommeil. » Il essaya d'être sûr de lui, mais bordel, il avait treize ans. Ce n'était pas dans ses compétences._

 _Elle cligna des yeux, hochant la tête. « Ok. » dit-elle, la voix tremblante._

 _Jim tendit la main, la rapprochant de lui. « Ça va aller. » souffla-t-il, elle s'enroula autour de lui et pleura._

 _A l'extérieur, l'orage faisait rage._

 _A l'intérieur, un orage différent faisait rage._

« Jim. »

Il revint dans le présent, sa tête se redressant. « Quoi ? »

Bones hésita pour un moment, ses yeux noisettes détaillant le visage de Jim, et il sentit soudainement des larmes sur ses joues. Il aurait pu les faire passer pour de la pluie, mais il se rendit compte que du temps avait passé, temps pendant lequel son visage avait été à l'abri de la pluie. Jurant intérieurement, il essuya ses joues avec sa manche, qui était encore trop mouillé pour réellement les effacer. Bones retrouva sa voix.

« Il n'y a plu eut d'éclair depuis un moment. »

Jim fut distrait par la voix de sa cousine qui le hantait. « Donc ? »

Bones pointa leur équipement. « Est-ce qu'on peut les utiliser à nouveau ? »

Oui. Ça. « Attends une seconde. » murmura-t-il, prenant le tricordeur de Spock. Les scanner détectaient un taux normal d'électricité dans l'air – l'orage était fini. Sans un mot, il leur rendit leur matériel, et Bones tourna immédiatement son tricordeur médical vers Spock. Au lieu de protester, le Vulcain eu juste un soupir résigné. Jim fut immédiatement inquiet, même s'il se disait que d'argumenter avec maman-hyène-Bones ne valait pas l'effort. La résignation de Spock était entièrement logique. Définitivement pas un signe que Spock était épuisé par son combat contre le froid.

Par contre, ce que murmurait Bones pouvait l'être.

« Bon sang, Spock – »

« Docteur. » l'interrompit Spock. « Je vais bien. »

« Vous allez bien que je dis que vous allez bien. »

 _Ce sont des gamins, je le jure_. « Les gars, ce n'est toujours pas le moment. » coupa Jim.

Bones se tourna vers Jim. « Jim, il est – »

« Il a été bien pire. Laisse le un peu tranquille, d'accord ? »

Avec réluctance, Bones baissa son tricordeur.

« Merci, Capitaine. »

En voyant que Bones était toujours accroupi, Jim ajouta : « Tu peux t'asseoir, maintenant. »

Bones changea instantanément de position, allongeant ses jambes autant que le petit espace le permettait, massant ses cuisses. « Merci mon Dieu. »

Jim ouvrit son communicateur. « Kirk à l' _Enterprise_. » essaya-t-il. Toujours rien.

« On peut jamais faire une pause. » murmura Bones.

Spock pencha légèrement la tête. « Comment est-ce qu'une – »

« Juste une expression, le gobelin. Combien de temps avez-vous vécu avec des humains ? Ne répondez pas à ça. » ajouta rapidement Bones alors que Spock ouvrait la bouche. « C'était rhétorique. »

« Eh » dit Jim, passant le tricordeur et le communicateur à Spock. « Vois si tu peux trouver comment contacter le vaisseau. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller voir si je peux trouver un meilleur abri. »

« Jim, attend – »

« J'y vais seul, Bones. » le coupa Jim, son ton n'invitant pas à la discussion, recevant un regard rapide de Spock. Jim l'ignora et s'éloigna, se souvenant de prendre un communicateur à un phaser à la dernière minute. Il n'allait pas craquer en face d'eux. Ils avaient besoin du Capitaine qui avait survécu et appris de Tarsus IV, pas du gamin de treize ans qui y avait été piégé.

Le gamin de treize ans qui ne savait pas si sa mère allait venir pour lui.

-LLAP-

Winona ferma les yeux, pris une profonde respiration. C'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Définitivement la plus dure depuis qu'elle avait décidé de laisser Jim dans cet hôpital sur Tarsus IV.

 _Damner si je le fais, damner si je ne le fait pas_.

Elle pouvait sentir le poids d'une douzaine de regards. Elle pouvait sentir la brulure d'un regard de mort. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur être déchiré entre la planète en bas et la planète à plusieurs années lumières. Elle pouvait sentir le crève-cœur qu'était sa décision.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Sam, je – »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu _ne reviens pas ?_ »

Le visage sur l'écran était encadré par des cheveux bruns foncés, avait une peau foncé par les années passés au soleil, avec des yeux noisette qui la transperçaient. Une mère normale dirait que son cœur était blessé comme jamais, mais, et bien, donner naissance à un enfant en apparence maudit tout en écoutant le père de son fils se sacrifier avait depuis longtemps fait du normal une blague pour Winona. Mais les yeux trahis de son fils blessait.

« Ton frère – » essaya encore Winona.

« _Jim ?_ C'est sérieusement là où tu es ? Je pensais que tu étais au QG de Starfleet pour aller voir l'Amiral Pike ! » s'exclama Sam.

Le cœur de Winona se serra en enregistrant la colère dans ces mots. « Oui. Je suis sur l' _Enterprise_ , et ton frère – »

« Mon frère fout _encore_ le bordel dans ma vie. »

« Ton _petit frère_ n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter ta haine ! » s'exclama Winona.

Sam s'étouffa. « Il est la raison pour laquelle papa est mort ! »

La passerelle fut de suite sous tension, la colère de l'équipage le plus loyal de Starfleet soudainement dirigé vers l'écran. Winona fit un pas en avant, son poing se serrant, permettant finalement à vingt-neuf ans de culpabilité de peine à refaire surface.

« Il y a huit cents autres raisons pour lesquelles ton père est mort, Sam, et il aurait fait la même chose que Jim soit en train de naître ou non. Le Capitaine Robeau lui aurait quand même donné cette position, Nero l'aurait quand même tué et attaqué le _Kelvin_ , il aurait quand même ordonné l'évacuation, le pilote automatique n'aurait pas marché, et il aurait quand même mis cet itinéraire de collision. Ses derniers mots auraient quand même été 'Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'aime !', et tu sais quoi ? Il ne me le disait pas juste à moi. Il le disait à toi et Jim, aussi – ses _fils_. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Toi et moi, on a _laissé_ cette famille sombrer, on a _laissé_ Jim porter ce fardeau pour vingt-neuf ans, et ton père n'aurait _jamais_ voulu ça. Chaque décision qu'on a prises par rapport à Jim était mauvaises. Maintenant je le vois, et il n'y a pas moyen que je le fasse à nouveau. Je reste sur ce vaisseau, parce qu'il est putain de temps que l'un de nous voit Jim en tant que mon fils et ton frère, pas seulement le fils de George. »

Winona inspira, essayant de calmer ses mains tremblantes. Cela faisant presque trente ans qu'elle s'était laissé exprimer autant d'émotions par rapport à la mort de George.

Sam chancela devant sa tirade. « Mais – »

« Mais _rien_. Est-ce que tu réalises combien c'est triste qu'un _Vulcain_ reconnaisse ça avant la propre mère et le propre frère de Jim ? Qu'un _Vulcain_ soit probablement la troisième personne dans tout l'univers qui essaye d'aider Jim à échapper à son passé ? Parce que moi oui. C'est plutôt pathétique qu'un Vulcain fasse en plusieurs mois ce qu'il nous a mis vingt-neuf ans à faire en matière de famille et d'émotions. Jim a trouvé une famille en un Vulcain avant qu'il ne trouve une famille en sa mère et son frère. »

« Il a _choisi_ de partir – »

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait, Sam. _Je_ _l'_ ai abandonné. »

Sam cligna des yeux. Doucement, la confusion remplaça la colère. « Tu… Quoi ? »

Des larmes brulèrent les yeux de Winona, et pour une fois, elle les laissa tomber. « Je t'ai dit qu'il était parti parce que je ne voulais pas en faire un fardeau pour toi. Je pensais… Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai échoué avec Jim, et je suis là pour réparer ça, et si je pars maintenant, je – nous – ne l'aurai jamais de retour à la maison. »

« Et moi ? Et mes enfants ? On a besoin de ces cultures. »

« Tu as des amis, Sam, et beaucoup. Tu peux survivre un hiver, une mauvaise moisson. Jim – »

« Jim a survécu la moitié d'une vie – »

« Jim est coincé sur une planète au milieu d'un orage dévastateur avec des températures qui chutent et pas d'aide. » hurla Winona. « Ça fait mal, ok ? Choisir fait mal. Je vous aime tous les deux, mais Jim a plus besoin de moi, d'accord ? »

Le regard de Sam était maintenant aussi froid que la glace. « Bien. » dit-il, son ton soudainement poliment froid. Sans un autre mot, la communication fut coupée.

Le vide la poignarda, la peine heurtant ses entrailles. Et pourtant, une part d'elle se réchauffa, une part qui avait été froide depuis seize ans. Depuis plus longtemps, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, parce que c'était la part d'elle qui contenait l'agonie dû à la perte de George – et Jim avait toujours été inclut dedans. Jusqu'à cette semaine. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Winona essuya ses larmes, se détournant et prenant la direction du turbolift. Uhura se leva quand elle passa vers elle, la faisant se stopper. « Ce que j'ai dit à propos du Commander Spock… »

Uhura secoua la main. « On a tous pensé ça, croyez-moi, même après trois ans – depuis plus longtemps, pour moi, avec des gens qui me demandaient ce que je voyais en lui. Je voulais juste demander, pourquoi Sam ne savait pas où vous étiez ? »

Winona soupira. « Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. A un certain niveau, j'espère que c'est encore le cas. Mais Sam déteste Jim, et c'était le cas même avant Tarsus IV. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai dit à Sam que Jim ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec nous, et je n'ai jamais dit la vérité. Jim ne sait même pas pourquoi Sam le déteste. J'imagine que c'est juste une autre erreur que je dois réparer. »

« Ne pensez pas comme ça. » la réprimanda Uhura. « On fait tous des erreurs, certaines sont justes catastrophiques comparés à d'autres. On le sait tous, en particulier Kirk. On sait aussi, cependant, que la taille n'est pas importante si vous faites de votre mieux pour réparer, ce que vous faites. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit instantanément Winona.

« Alors ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est du passé. Ça prendra du temps, mais aussi longtemps que vous continuez d'essayer de passer à autre choses, d'arranger les choses, ça tombera dans la case des mauvais souvenirs. Ok ? »

Winona acquiesça. « Ouais. »

« Une dernière chose. Pourquoi avez-vous pris l'appel sur la passerelle ? C'était très personnel. »

Winona sourit tristement. « Les actes pèsent plus que les mots, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour Jim. »

Après ça, elle entra dans le turbolift, priant pour ne pas avoir encore prises toutes les mauvaises décisions.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

A dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	10. Chapter 10

Leonard se rassit, regardant dans la direction où Jim avait disparu quelques temps plus tôt. Il reconnaissait le besoin de fuir, d'être isolé de ceux pour qui ils s'inquiétaient la raideur de ses épaules l'oubli de quelque chose d'important – il ne les avait juste pas vu depuis des années. Séparément, cela voulait juste dire que Jim voulait partir. Ensemble, cependant… Jim était près de s'effondrer. Se cacher était le dernier pas pour faire le point, ne pas ressentir, ne pas les laisser voir. Une habitude que Leonard essayait de supprimer depuis six ans.

 _Sois damnée, Winona. Il a traversé des centaines de mission au sol sans être rattrapés par Tarsus._

 _Quoique, toutes ces missions étaient plutôt du genre action non-stop. Et Jim était à peine conscient pour au moins la moitié d'entre elles… Tarsus aurait été supprimé par l'adrénaline et la douleur. Ou alors Jim est juste très bon pour cacher ses pensées (ce qu'il est)._

 _Peu importe, c'est mieux de ressentir, donc tu peux laisser passer. C'est ce que le livre dit. C'est ce que ton expérience a prouvé._

 _Mais regarder_ faisait mal _, bon sang._

Un frisson le sortit de ses pensées. Il posa son tricordeur médical et souffla dans ses mains, les frottant l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Cette planète était sûrement plus jolie et moins glacée que Delta Vega, mais cela semblait la seule différence.

« Cette pluie ne devrait-elle pas être de la grêle ? » murmura-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même.

Spock répondit de toute façon. « Bien que les humais décriraient cette température comme 'glacial', elle est, en fait, dix degrés au-dessus. Donc, non, la pluie ne devrait pas être de la grêle.

« Fascinant. » commenta Leonard, pince-sans-rire. Spock lui lança un regard en coin, reconnaissant la pique pour ce qu'elle était, mais ne répondit pas. Bon sang, il voulait argumenter – cela le distrairait au moins du froid. Et de Jim. Aussi sérieusement que Leonard voulait le retrouver et lui parler, il savait que ce serait trop facile qu'il se perde, et il n'allait pas ajouter ce fardeau sur les épaules de Jim – il se sentait déjà assez responsable. Donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester assis et attendre. Et c'était _frustrant_.

Certaines personnes diraient que la partie la plus difficile du métier de médecin était d'informer les proches de la mort d'un patient, juste après perdre ledit patient sur la table. D'autres diraient que c'était les longues années d'études. Encore d'autres diraient que c'était la nature du travail.

Ils avaient tous tort.

La partie la plus dure était _d'attendre_. Attendre pour un diagnostic miraculeux. Attendre pour un médicament de faire effet. Attendre de voir si le patient se réveillait. Attendre que les proches arrivent pour apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Attendre que la souffrance passe quand tu ne pouvais pas la stopper. Attendre que le blessé arrive à l'infirmerie après un combat ou après qu'une mission ait mal tournée. Attendre la prochaine fois où Jim se blesserait. Attendre, attendre, attendre.

Parce qu'au moins quand il parlait à ceux laissé derrière, ou quand il faisait le boulot que personne d'autre n'aimait, il _faisait quelque chose_. Alors que pendant l'attente, il était complètement inutile. Il pouvait seulement s'asseoir et regarder – et des fois, même pas. Et ça le rendait fou. Spécialement quand le patient était Jim Kirk (bien qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir de préféré, mais eh, il était seulement humain).

 _Plus comme Jim Je-rend-tout-plus-compliqué Kirk_.

« Docteur, puis-je vous emprunter votre communicateur ? »

Leonard fut expulsé de ses pensées. « Quoi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai découvert une façon de passer outre les interférences, et j'ai besoin d'un second communicateur pour tester ma théorie. »

Leonard chercha dans sa ceinture avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait jeté au sol en face de lui après que Jim le lui ait rendu. Instantanément suspicieux – Spock aurait très bien pu le prendre – Leonard le laissa tomber dans la main tendue de Spock, considérant ses motivations. La politesse vulcaine, ou le besoin humain de sortir Leonard de ses pensées ? Il observa Spock, le voyant ajuster le communicateur, notant le léger tremblement de ses mains, la façon dont il se concentrait un tout petit peu trop sur ce qu'il faisait – même les Vulcains (ou au moins ceux qui étaient à moitié humain) avaient leurs moments émotionnels, bien que les mains tremblaient probablement uniquement à cause du froid. Et Spock essayait de ne pas penser à quelque chose.

« Un penny pour vos pensées ? » essaya-t-il.

Spock le fixa, ses sourcils se soulevant en même temps. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous échanger une monnaie obsolète pour mon processus mental ? »

Leonard soupira. « Façon de parler, le gobelin – je veux savoir à quoi vous pensez. »

Spock considéra cela pendant un moment. « Fascinant. »

« Vous allez répondre à ma question ? » le pressa Leonard.

Spock garda résolument ses yeux sur le communicateur. « Je pense à passer au travers des interférences. »

Il le dit trop rapidement – la vitesse de sa voix était comme un substitut pour le ton des humains rapide voulait dire qu'il paniquait, lent voulait dire qu'il appréciait le moment, etc. _Il cache définitivement quelque chose_. Pas que cela soit surprenant, Spock étant un Vulcain et pas exactement en bon terme avec Leonard. Cependant, il devait tenter sa chance, essayé de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Spock, et vous le savez. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres pensées importantes pour le moment, Docteur. »

Leonard essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux, mais _sérieusement_. « Oh, allez, le gobelin, vous devez travailler avec moi. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de travailler, Docteur. »

Vrai. « Je suis médecin, pas un ingénieur. Mon boulot est de vous garder vous et Jim en bonne santé, et aucun de vous ne me laisse faire, donc excusez-moi si j'ai juste l'air d'être assis à ne rien faire. »

« Vous êtes pardonné, Docteur. »

 _Espèce de petit sarcastique_ –

« Les gars ! J'ai trouvé un endroit. »

Jim entra à nouveau dans leur petit abri, son uniforme collant à nouveau à sa peau. Il réprima un éternuement, et Leonard tourna instantanément son tricordeur médical vers lui. « Bon sang, Jim, _une_ mission – »

« C'est probablement juste un rhume, Bones. Laisse tomber. »

« C'est une planète extra-terrestre avec des bactéries extra-terrestres, Jim – dois-je te rappeler la dernière fois que tu as dit 'juste un rhume' ? »

« Non. » marmonna Jim d'un air penaud. Il retrouva cependant rapidement son visage de Capitaine, et ajouta : « Mais quand même, on ne va pas faire ça ici. Allons nous mettre totalement à l'abri de la pluie avant de tous tourner bleus. Attend, est-ce que les Vulcains tournent bleus quand ils ont vraiment froid, ou est-ce que vous tournez vert ou quelque chose ? »

Spock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, à la place, il récupéra silencieusement son communicateur et son phaser. Leonard prit son propre communicateur – protocole de mission au sol et tout ça – et plaça son kit médical sur son épaule, mettant son tricordeur à l'intérieur. Jim se redressa à nouveau, grimaçant quand son épaule blessé effleura une branche. Leonard chercha un hypo d'anesthésie locale, mais Jim le stoppa rapidement avec un « Je vais bien. ». Puis Jim commença à marcher, et Leonard était trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans de la broussaille pour essayer une attaque discrète.

Rapidement – mais pas avant que le corps de Leonard ne proteste contre la vitesse, que Jim trébuche de fatigue et que Spock ne frissonne à nouveau – ils arrivèrent à une cave quelconque au milieu de la forêt. L'entrée devait faire sept mètre de haut sur quatre mètre de large, et, après avoir traversé une sorte de couloir, l'intérieur se retrouva être une pièce de vingt mètres sur vingt mètres. Les murs étaient rocailleux, mais le sol relativement lisse, et il faisait plus chaud et plus sec qu'à l'extérieur. L'extérieur de la cave était d'un noir sombre, mais l'intérieur était gris, comme la coque de l'Enterprise, et d'une certaine façon…

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est éclairé ici ? »

Pas vraiment éclairé, mais il y avait assez de lumière pour voir, en dépit du fait qu'il devait être à dix mètres en dessous de la cave, l'entrée n'étant rien d'autre qu'un rectangle.

Le tricordeur de Spock était déjà sorti et en train de scanner. « La roche a apparemment conçu d'un matériel réflecteur. Ce n'est pas aussi puissant qu'un miroir, mais il semble refléter plus puissamment la lumière venant de l'extérieur. »

« Cool. » commenta Jim. Dès que Leonard et Spock furent en sécurité, il se rassit vers l'entrée, le dos prudemment placé contre le mur. Leonard voulait imiter le jeune capitaine – juste se laisser tomber et s'asseoir – mais il avait aussi un boulot à faire, que cela plaise ou non à Jim.

« Vous en avez encore besoin, Spock ? » demanda-t-il en montrant son communicateur.

Détourné de son examen des murs, Spock acquiesça. « Oui, s'il-vous plaît. Merci. »

Démuni de son communicateur, Leonard s'installa derrière Jim, qui soupira d'exaspération. « Vraiment, Bones ? »

Imperturbable, Leonard sortit son tricordeur et le plaça près de l'épaule de Jim. « Oui, vraiment. Tu ne sembles pas le réaliser, mais je suis ton médecin et tu es blessé. Donc, je vais faire ce que les médecins font. Maintenant, sur une échelle de un à dix, où se place ta douleur ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » rétorqua Jim, regardant ailleurs. Leonard lui donna un léger coup en-dessous de son épaule, et il se figea.

« Tu sais, c'est important si un contact aussi léger te fait ça. » dit Leonard. « Ton épaules n'est ni disloqué ni luxé, juste tendue parce que, comme d'habitude, tu es coincé dans une situation que requières que tu l'utilises juste après une blessure. J'ai un anesthésique local qui fera partir la douleur en te laissant éveiller, bien que du repos ne te ferait pas de mal. »

« Pas ici, Bones. »

 _Au moins, il ne rejette pas l'antidouleur. Ce qui veut dire que soit il m'écoute, soit il a vraiment mal, ou alors il veut juste me faire plaisir. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre._

Jim grimaça quand Leonard lui administra l'hypo, même si une certaine tension quitta ses muscles. Plaçant son bras de façon protective contre son torse, Jim se recula, plaçant son corps pour bloquer partiellement l'entrée.

« Tu continues de surveiller ? »

La seule réponse de Jim fut un haussement d'une épaule. Le cœur de Leonard rata un battement à l'apathie du mouvement, réalisant que le temps de Jim seul n'avait pas fonctionné et qu'il essayait toujours de se reprendre. Leonard remballa son kit médical et s'installa derrière Jim, assez loin pour lui donner de l'espace, assez près pour être un soutien silencieux Jim n'acceptant ni ne rejetant la chose.

« Un penny pour tes pensées ? »

« Garde ton penny. »

« Jim… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas embêter Spock ? »

Spock les fixa, réalisa qu'ils ne parlaient pas réellement de lui, et retourna à son travail.

« Parce que tu as eu une semaine plus difficile que lui. »

Jim renifla. « Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Il serait enchanté si sa mère revenait. Ce ne serait pas un rappel de tous ses mauvais souvenirs. »

« Au contraire, cela le serait. » intervint doucement Spock. Leonard et Jim tournèrent un regard surpris vers lui, mais il resta concentré sur les communicateurs. « Son retour serait un rappel de toutes les épreuves de mon enfance, mais je m'en souviens de toute façon, donc cela ne sert à rien de désirer qu'elle ne soit pas là pour me les rappeler. »

Jim détourna le regard, trouvant soudainement un bout de roche extrêmement fascinant. Si Spock ne venait juste pas de se mettre à nu (et s'il était complètement humain), ils auraient probablement échangés un regard triomphant au léger changement d'attitude – les mots de Spock avait définitivement traversés ses protections.

« Il a raison. » murmura Leonard. « Je réalise que vous deux avez des relations totalement différentes avec vos mères respectives, mais le principe est le même. »

« Je le sais, bon sang. » claqua Jim. « J'ai juste – j'avais treize ans quand je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me soucier d'elle à nouveau, et j'ai survécu seize ans sans elle, et maintenant elle vient, et soudainement j'ai de nouveau treize ans et bon sang, et je ne _veux pas_ avoir treize ans, je ne _peux pas_ avoir treize ans, et je – je ne sais _plus_ , je ne peux pas faire ça encore une fois ! »

Sa voix passant d'un hurlement furieux à un sanglot choqué, Jim se redressa sur ses pieds et sortit. Spock laissa tomber les communicateurs et se leva, mais ne bougea pas, bloqué par son inhabileté vulcaine à faire face à de puissantes émotions. Leonard se redressa à son tour et suivit Jim, parlant par-dessus son épaule. « Travaillez sur les communicateurs, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de lui. »

Jim pressa son front contre l'extérieur de la cave, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour la cacher. Même s'ils se trouvaient sous la pluie, Leonard pouvait le voir trembler, et cela n'avait probablement rien à voir avec le froid. Jim s'écroulait, finalement, véritablement brisé, et bon Dieu cela faisant mal de voir la différence entre le jeune homme fort et le petit garçon brisé, peu importe combien Leonard se rappelait que Jim devait en passer par là pour guérir définitivement.

« Onze. » croassa-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« L'échelle. Onze. Bones… Ça fait mal, Bones. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas un hypo pour ça ? »

Leonard s'approcha, posant une main légère sur le coude de Jim. « J'aimerais en avoir, Jim, mais ce genre de blessure est uniquement guéri par le temps. Mais tu sais ce qui aide ? »

« Quoi ? » marmonna Jim.

Leonard lança un regard à l'entrée de la cave. « Ta famille. »

« Quelle famille ? » renifla Jim.

« Eh bien, maintenant qu'elle est là, ta mère. Uhura est comme ta grande sœur, j'imagine. Carol ta petite-amie. Pike en quelque sorte ton père. Et, tu sais, Spock et moi somment un peu tes grands-frères – »

Soudainement, Jim était pressé contre lui, une main serrant son haut, l'autre bras enroulé légèrement autour de son torse. Après avoir dépassé le moment de surprise initial, Leonard l'enlaça plus près, plaçant la tête de Jim sous son menton.

« Ça va aller, petit frère. » murmura-t-il, tapotant son dos pour le rassurer. Il sentit Jim acquiescer contre sa poitrine. « Allons à l'intérieur de cette cave au milieu de la forêt, ok ? »

Jim hoqueta légèrement de rire. « Ce – ce n'est pas une simple cave. C'est une structure r – rocheuse – »

« Shh. Je suis médecin, pas géologue. »

Doucement, Leonard guida Jim à l'intérieur, aucun d'eux ne relâchant leur prise. « Assieds-toi là » murmura Leonard, installant Jim dans un coin assez près de Spock pour que la présence du Vulcain soit rassurante, mais assez loin pour éviter une gêne non nécessaire. Jim se détendit progressivement, et la prochaine étape serait être du repos, mais naturellement le capitaine (et, maintenant que Leonard y pensait, le survivant de Tarsus IV) en Jim ne voulait pas laisser cela arriver.

« Bones – » essaya-t-il de protester.

« Nope. » le coupa Leonard. « Ce n'est pas Tarsus, Jim, et tu n'as pas à être un capitaine vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec nous. Spock et moi sommes de grands garçons qui pouvons prendre soin de nous-mêmes pour au moins quelques heures. _Tu_ as besoin de sommeil. »

Jim essaya de le faire changer d'avis en le fixant, mais un bâillement le fit échouer.

« …Bien. Deux heures, pas plus, et tu me réveilles s'il se passe _quoi que ce soit_. Compris ? »

« Bien sûr. Je te réveille si Spock cligne des yeux trop souvent. Maintenant reposes-toi. »

« Bones… »

« Jim. »

Avec un soupir dramatique, Jim se recroquevilla, et avec sa tête sur la jambe de Leonard, il s'endormit presque instantanément. Plaçant une mais sur le bras de Jim, Leonard se tourna vers l'entrée de la cave pour la surveiller. Quelques mètres plus loin, Spock continuait de travailler sur les communicateurs, fixant Jim et l'entrée de temps en temps.

Et l'attente commença. L'attente pour les secours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur** : Dawnstorm101, qui m'a permit de traduire son histoire

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède in Star Trek, ni l'histoire

 **Résumé** : La mère de Jim vient à bord de l'Enterprise, à son plus grand malheur. Bonds et Spock peuvent-ils le convaincre de réparer leur relation durement endommagée ?

* * *

« Jim. Jim, réveilles-toi. »

Il grogna. Cela ne pouvait pas faire plus de quelques minutes, à en juger par l'absence de cauchemars, alors pourquoi Bones le faisait se lever ?

« Allez, Jim, c'est le matin. »

C'est… « Quoi ? »

« Je sais, je sais, j'ai promis de te réveiller, mais je me suis endormi et Spock a été assez gentil pour nous laisser – »

« Non, pas ça. Enfin, si, ça, mais – j'ai dormi. »

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage confus de Bones. « Oui… ? »

« J'ai _dormi_. Sans cauchemars. »

Ce n'arrivait pas. Jamais. Pas pendant une nuit complète de sommeil. Même quand il était totalement bourré, ou calé dans les bras de Carol. Pas depuis qu'il avait treize ans.

Les lèvres de Bones se soulevèrent, quelque part entre un sourire soulagé et un petit sourire triomphant. « Je t'avais dit que parler aiderait. »

Jim roula des yeux – bien sûr que Bones en profiterait pour lui sortir un 'Je te l'avais dit.'. « Vraiment, Bones. »

Bones haussa des épaules. « Je le dis juste. »

Jim se redressa, luttant contre un bâillement. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, sol inconfortable et uniforme mouillé exclu.

« Capitaine. »

 _Et c'est le moment de redevenir Capitaine_.

* * *

« Ouais, Spock ? »

« Je crois avoir traversé les interférences. »

Toutes pensées de sommeil s'évanouirent de l'esprit de Jim, même Bones se redressa. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Jim.

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Bones le coupa. « Vaudou Vulcain. Est-ce que ça importe, tant qu'on peut partir de ce caillou ? »

Bones n'avait pas tort. Faisant une note mentale de demander à Spock plus tard, Jim déclara. « Il a raison. Essaye d'appeler le vaisseau. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement une communication. Je ne pouvais pas réparer la communication verbale, alors je vais essayer le code Morse. »

« Vous connaissez le code Morse ? » s'exclama Bones.

Spock le fixa. « Nyota me l'a appris. Si, comme je le suspecte, elle est de garde et surveille assez attentivement, elle entendra. Mais il y a un risque qu'elle le prenne pour des interférences. »

Jim fit mentalement défiler le planning de garde dans sa tête – il placerait définitivement Uhura pour ce quart, mais si elle était restée plus longtemps la nuit dernière, il se pourrait qu'elle n'y soit pas maintenant… « Nah, elle est douée pour ça, elle remarquera. »

Spock ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour se concentrer, ses doigts légèrement hésitants sur le communicateur, se parlant à lui tout seul. Jim faisait confiance à Spock, mais il se retrouva à se demander depuis combien de temps il avait utilisé le code Morse – ce n'était pas exactement une capacité convoitée au 23ème siècle. Même si cela devrait l'être.

Alors que l'attente d'une réponse débuta, Bones gigota impatiemment. Jim lui donna un coup de coude, ignorant le coup d'œil de travers qu'il reçut en réponse. Spock continua d'envoyer son message, et de par le mouvement de ses lèvres, Jim devina qu'il disait « _Enterprise_. ». Ou « _Entre la prise._ » mais le nom du vaisseau avait plus de sens.

Et l'attente commença.

* * *

Winona traversa les couloirs derrière Uhura, retournant à son poste. Après que Winona se soit vidée la tête, elle était retourné sur la passerelle et avait trainé autour des consoles d'Uhura jusqu'à ce que Sulu leur ordonne à toutes les deux d'aller manger un bout et de se reposer un peu. Elles avaient toutes les deux essayer de se reposer, avait échouées misérablement, puis Uhura avait trouvé Winona dans le mess. Elles avaient parlés au-dessus de leur plats, à propos de Jim, à propose de Spock, de l' _Enterprise_ , de tous les sujets jusqu'à ce qu'elle décident qu'il était temps de retourner sur la passerelle avant qu'elles ne deviennent toutes les deux folles à ne rien faire pour aider.

« Vraiment ? » rigola Uhura. « Le jouet préféré de Kirk était un ressort ? »

Winona sourit. « Il adorait ce truc, surtout quand il le regardait descendre les escaliers. Il était dévasté quand il l'a perdu. »

« Eh bien, maintenant, je sais quoi lui prendre pour son anniversaire. »

« Il le fête ? » demanda Winona, surprise.

Uhura haussa les épaules. « Si on le surprend, ce que l'on fait généralement quelques jours après la date réelle. Le jour même, il est plutôt du genre à se cacher et à se rendre ivre, et il est tendu la semaine avant. Après, par contre, il est assez content pour se délecter du fait que, pour quelques mois, il a seulement deux ans de moins que Spock. »

Winona pouffa à la dernière partie, mais son cœur se comprima au reste. « Donc on a aussi gâché cette partie de sa vie. » murmura-t-elle.

« Non. » Uhura s'empressa de la rassurer alors qu'elles entraient dans le turbolift. « Eh bien, ce n'était pas entièrement vous et – j'imagine que le 'on' veut dire son frère – Sam. Fêter son anniversaire le jour même est comme fêter la Fête des Mères autour de Spock, ou la Fête des Pères autour de Léonard – c'est juste un rappel de ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ils sont juste naturellement contre ces vacances-là, en dépit de ce que tout le monde dit ou fait. »

« Oh. » soupira Winona. Les portes du turbolift s'ouvrirent, et il se stoppa avant de suivre Uhura à son poste, laissant son regard évaluer les membres d'équipages présents, parmi eux l'Enseigne Chekov et le Lieutenant Sulu, chacun d'eux effectuant diligemment leur travail pour aider à retrouver son fils et ses amis.

 _Jim aurait pu avoir pire_ , se dit-elle.

« Hey, Uhura – »

« Shh » la coupa la jeune femme, levant un doigt. « Attendez une minute. Je pense que je reçois quelque chose. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, Winona plus rapide que les autres. Plusieurs questions – des demandes, plutôt – lui vinrent à la bouche, mais elle se força à les réprimer. Uhura ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, appuyant sur son oreillette, ses doigts tapant un rythme sur sa console, ses lèvres formant des lettres.

« E-A-T-E-P-D-I-U-E… Non, c'est un N… Ce sont des R, et ça un S… _Enterprise_ ! » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se posant sur Winona. « C'est Spock. Je lui appris le code Morse il y a des années. »

« Répondez » lui ordonna Sulu.

Uhura força ses doigts à rester en place alors qu'elle répondait. « S-P-O-C-K »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle traduisait la réponse de Spock, renvoyant rapidement la sienne. « Ils vont bien. » reporta-t-elle. « Et il m'envoie leur coordonnées. » Après avoir envoyé le dernier message, elle appuya sur l'intercom du vaisseau. « Passerelle à la salle de téléportation. »

« Ici Scott. Oui, gamine ? »

« Spock a pris contact. Je vous envoie leurs coordonnées. Vous pouvez les ramenez à bord, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aye. Les réparations ont été faites, donc vous devriez vous dépêcher de venir ici. »

Aucune des deux femmes n'avaient besoins qu'on le leur dise deux fois. Uhura balança son oreillette, et elles se précipitèrent dans le turbolift.

* * *

« Eh bien, c'était plutôt décevant. » commenta Bones.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais, Bones. »

« Ce n'était pas une plainte, juste une constatation. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Spock ferma son communicateur. « Il faut que nous sortions de la cave avant que l' _Enterprise_ puisse nous téléporter. »

Bones aida Jim à se lever, et ils suivirent Spock à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, des faisceaux blancs de lumière apparurent autour d'eux, et Jim s'accorda un léger soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il clignait des yeux et s'ajustait à sa rematérialisation dans la salle de téléportation, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui, le prenant dans un énorme câlin d'ours.

« Jim. » sa mère soupira avec soulagement.

De la chaleur chassa le froid de la planète. Il enroula son bras non blessé autour d'elle et laissa tomber son visage sur son épaule. « Tu es encore là. » il murmura.

Elle se recula légèrement, prenant son visage en coupe. « Toujours. » promit-elle. « A partir de maintenant, je serais toujours là. »

« Et elle le pense, aussi. » ajouta Uhura, faisant une pause dans son maternage de Spock. Trois ans de missions au sol, et elle agissait toujours comme une maman-hyène chaque fois qu'il revenait après une qui avait mal tournée – un luxe que personne ne pouvait lui enlever en cas de situations non-urgentes.

« Je suis de retour, moi aussi. » annonça Bones, sarcastique.

« Vous voulez un câlin, Doc ? » demanda effrontément Scotty.

« Uh, tout va bien, merci. Qui est ok pour un détour obligatoire pour l'infirmerie ? »

Jim grogna. « Vraiment, Bones ? Maintenant ? »

« Quoi, tu ne l'as pas vu venir ? » rétorqua Bones.

Sa mère s'éloigna, souriant à leur échange. « Allez viens, mon chéri. »

« Toi aussi, Spock. » dit fermement Uhura. Échangeant un regard résigné avec Spock, ils s'autorisèrent à être traîné après Bones.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un bon dîner après ? » sa mère suggéra. « Je pourrais cuisiner quelque chose. »

« Oui. » accepta instantanément Jim. Sa cuisine était l'un des quelques bons souvenirs qu'il avait de la ferme. « Il y avait ce plat – »

« Citrouille au curry et petits pois – tu ne pouvais jamais en avoir assez. »

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après un délicieux dîner et habillés de vêtement civils bien chaud, ils se retrouvèrent dans la partie salon des quartiers de Jim, bien qu'il y ai un coin avec la partie bureau près de la porte, la partie chambre placé près de la salle de bain vers le mur opposé de l'entrée. Spock s'installa sur la chaise de bureau de Jim, Uhura sur ses genoux, leurs mains liées posées sur ses genoux à elle. Leonard réquisitionna la chaise de lecture de Jim, alors que Jim s'installait dans son lit, sa tête posée sur la jambe de Winona. Son bras était à nouveau en écharpe, par précaution, et Winona en était consciente alors qu'elle le massait doucement d'une main, l'autre dans ses cheveux.

« Nyota. » était en train de protester Spock.

Elle sourit, taquin, tournant une paire de yeux de chiens battus marrons vers son fiancé. « Allez, laisse-moi leur raconter. » plaida-t-elle. « Ils sauront le garder secret. »

« Non. » insista Spock.

Elle soupira, embrassant son front. « Un jour. »

« Est-ce que cela peut être aujourd'hui ? » supplia Leonard.

Spock lui lança un regardé décidé.

« Jim, aide-moi. » dit Léonard en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Ordonne-lui – peu importe. » coupa-t-il de lui-même, baissant sa voix en un murmure.

Jim s'était endormi, inconscient du monde autour de lui.

Uhura glissa des genoux de Spock. « C'est notre signal de départ. Bonne nuit, les gars. »

Alors que le couple sortait, Leonard se leva et s'étira. « Vous voulez de l'aide pour l'installer correctement ? » demanda-t-il à Winona.

« Ce n'est pas un problème – » commença-t-elle.

« Je l'ai fait un millions de fois. » la rassura Leonard. « Vraiment, ce n'est rien. J'aime bien prendre soin de mon petit-frère. Que ce n'est pas une blessure mortelle, une maladie ou quelque chose du genre, en tout cas. »

Winona sourit. « Il est chanceux de vous avoir. »

Leonard renifla. « Il le sait, ça. »

« D'accord. » accepta Winona, se reculant pour attraper la couverture.

Leonard glissa doucement ses bras sous les jambes et le torse de Jim. Il s'étira dans son sommeil, plaintif. « Booooones. » dit-il doucement.

« Rendors-toi. » le pressa gentiment Leonard, le plaçant dans l'espace que Winona avait dégagé – c'était une manœuvre bien plus simple avec une petite fille, mais ils savaient tous qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour Jim. Il plaça Jim dans la même position qu'avant, rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Jim s'enroula dedans alors que Winona s'asseyait derrière lui, le regardant comme s'il était son monde entier.

« B'nuit, Bones. » marmonna Jim.

« Toi aussi, kiddo. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu dois y aller ? » demanda Jim.

C'était le matin après, et il l'accompagnait à la salle de téléportation, où elle serait téléportée dans un cargo passant par là pour retourner sur Terre, et Carol serait téléporté à bord de l'Enterprise de la planète autour de laquelle ils se trouvaient, ses vacances finies. Après cette longue semaine, et la longue et révélatrice conversation qu'ils avaient eues la nuit dernière, Jim était peu disposé à la laisser partir.

Sa mère acquiesça. « Ma conversation avec Sam n'a pas bien fini, tu te souviens ? Je dois arranger ça maintenant. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir l'air si abattu, » le taquina-t-elle à moitié. « On est de nouveau en bons termes, mais tu as toujours a partagé mon attention avec ton frère. En plus, l' _Enterprise_ est ta maison, pas la mienne. »

« Je sais ça. C'est juste – »

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est quittés comme ça, on ne s'est ni vue ni parlés pendant seize ans. » finit-elle.

« Ouais. »

Les portes de la salle de téléportation s'ouvrirent. Elle s'arrêta une fois à l'intérieur, se tournant vers elle et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça : si je ne t'appels pas dans la semaine, tu peux m'appeler et me hurler dessus autant que tu veux ? »

Jim rigola à moitié. « Peut-être que je laisserais même Bones te hurler dessus, aussi. Tu pourrais vouloir faire sortir les gamins de Sam de la maison. »

Sa mère sourit et se redressa pour embrasse sa joue, l'enveloppant dans un dernier câlin. « Deal. »

Jim l'enlaça en retour. « On se parle plus tard. »

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, la lumière du téléporteur annonça une arrivée. Jim se redressa avec un sourire, se séparant de sa mère pour l'enlacer, l'accueillant avec un long baiser. « Hey, Carol. »

Carol sourit, son sourire aveuglant jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'écharpe. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude faisant s'assombrir son visage.

« Je suis tombé sur le mur du turbolift. » marmonna-t-il, s'éloignant de ses doigts inquisiteurs.

« C'était un peu plus que ça. » intervint sa mère. Se tournant vers elle, il vit son sourcil haussé, fixant la façon dont leurs mains se tenaient l'une l'autre. « Tu veux nous présenter ? »

Il se racla la gorge, gêné. « Uh, Carole, voici ma mère. Maman, voici Carol, ma petite-amie. »

Si elle avait été en train de manger, Carol se serait étouffée avec sa nourriture. « Quoi ? Maman ?! Je croyais – »

Jim leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Cela a été une longue semaine. Je t'explique plus tard, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, Maman, tu n'as pas un cargo qui t'attends ? »

« Aye, c'est bien le cas. »

Jim sursauta. « Scotty ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

L'ingénieur sourit malicieusement. « Premièrement, je me suis dit que vous ne m'aviez pas vu en arrivant. Deuxièmement, ce que j'ai vu était vraiment amusant. »

Jim roula des yeux. « Il est temps de la téléporter. » ordonna-t-il, enlevant les sacs de Carol du pad.

Sa mère y monta. « Je veux tout savoir à propos de ça quand je t'appellerais. » dit-elle en faisant un signe en direction de Carol.

« Vraiment, Maman ? Sérieusement ? Tu es redevenu ma mère depuis quelques jours, et tu vas déjà là ? » se plaignit Jim.

« Oui. » dit-elle. « Au revoir, mon chéri. »

« Donc. » commença Carol après son départ. « Ta mère, hein ? »

Jim lui fit un câlin d'un bras et embrassa son front, ne fixant rien de particulier. « Une longue semaine, Carol. Une très longue semaine. »

Carol caressa sa main. « Allons dans mes quartiers, et tu peux me raconter sur le chemin ok ? »

Il acquiesça, et Carol prit ses sacs avant de prendre la tête, faisant en sorte de tenir sa main alors qu'ils marchaient. Jim parla, expliquant l'arrivée de sa mère, sa réaction, l'intervention de Bones et Spock, les attaques de panique, les conversations, la mission – tout, réellement. Quand il eut fini, ils étaient dans ses quartiers, et Carol avait rangé ses affaires et s'était habillée pour leur quart qui avait commencé dix minutes avant.

« Viens là. » murmura-t-elle, l'enlaçant. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une soirée tranquille et d'un vieux film, juste tous les deux ? »

La tension disparut de son corps à la pensée d'une soirée calée contre elle, sans paroles, juste un confort silencieux – ou l'écoutant en train de parler de sa semaine, et quoi qu'elle dise ce serait apaisant, un effet de son accent anglais.

« Ça me va. Maintenant, on est en retard pour notre quart. »

« Rien de nouveau. »

Ils se rendirent sur la passerelle, sortant du turbolift avec leurs mains jointes.

« Il était temps. » commenta Bones, lui plantant un hypo dans son bras non blessé.

« Ow ! » hurla Jim. « C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Juste une protection tardive contre tout ce que tu aurais pu attraper sur cette maudite planète. Content de te revoir, Carol. » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, Leonard. » salua-t-elle, souriante.

« Ça fait mal. » bouda Jim.

Carol caressa son bras. « Est-ce que petit Jimmy a besoin d'un bisous pour que son bobo arrête de faire mal ? »

Sulu et Chekov ricanèrent derrière leurs mains.

Jim soupira exagérément et s'installa sur son fauteuil, Bones derrière lui et Carol s'installant à son poste. « ¨Prêt à partir, Sulu ? »

« A votre commandement, monsieur. » fit le pilote, luttant toujours contre son rire.

 _C'est ma famille._

« Distorsion facteur deux. C'est parti. »

* * *

Voilà pour cette traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! :)

Merci encore à Dawnstorm101 de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
